Oni You
by obsidians
Summary: Mousse gets some unusual help from Ranma on how to defeat an oni. Yes I like writing Mousse, Naraku from Inu Yasha and he share the same crush from me :
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma ½ or its characters; Rumiko Takahashi does and I make no money from writing this story.

Yet another Ranma/Mousse pairing. Well more like a ships in the night one shot. Might do something with this story, if not, just enjoy.

Please note that the person who suggested a different way to write He's Pregnant, originally titled Pregnant? (Remember the thread was corrupt and had to be reposted on a fresh one?) planted the seed in my head regarding the oni and Ranma and Mousse. I would love to give you credit for the idea, but erased the thread and don't have your review any more. Therefore, to person unknown, thank you for the wonderful idea and if you are still reading me, please send me a pm so that I can credit you. Reviews can't be viewed online at the moment for some reason.

******

Oni-demon

Wakizashi-Short katana sword or dagger

Gaijins- If you don't know then what are you doing on an anime ff?

Kaishakunin-The second person for committing seppuku, they are in charge of mainly severing the head, save for a flap of skin.

Seppuku-You seriously don't know what this means??????

******

Mousse could only stare in horror at the red glowing malevolent face hovering just above his own as he lay helpless in bed. It had the eyes that were completely dark green and contained no pupil; its skin was scaled like a lizard and fell in fleshy folds throughout its wide face, but is was the mouth that terrified him the most, it was round and narrow like a leeches and contained no teeth. Mousse was unable to move as that same hideous mouth hovered inches away from his own and drew a glowing blue stream from his lips that made him feel weaker and weaker with each pull. Yet the creature's face seemed to fill out as he drew this from Mousse, his folds becoming more elastic and tightened on his features, until he seemed satisfied and faded away. Leaving the boy suddenly able to move and cry out, only to feel weak as a kitten as these nightly attacks were doing. Each day he would walk slower and simple tasks would take longer to perform, yet the boy looked no different. Unable to stand it any longer, he consulted with Cologne to learn what he was facing and why.

Cologne looked through her books on the occult to find reference to that which Mousse had described. She was about to give up when she stumbled upon an obscure reference to a rare sort of soul sucking demon, she gasped as to why it preyed on certain individuals. She hurried to find Mousse and sat him down. "It's a soul sucking demon that grants favours to those who summon it, but in exchange they must offer someone close to them as sacrifice. A special kind of sacrifice, and then the oni will visit them nightly and steal their life force until there's nothing left and the body dies" Cologne explained grimly.

"What special kind of sacrifice? I thought that it was only female virgins that demons wanted?" Mousse questioned.

"Females aren't the only ones who can be virgins" Cologne pointed out and watched when the male blushed bright red. "So you've never have had sex before and someone who knows that has offered you as sacrifice" Cologne stated.

"But who would do this to me?" Mousse protested.

"Someone who knows you well and doesn't like you. It could be anyone, a family member or a close friend. All that I can guarantee you is that it isn't someone you've slept with" she said with sympathy in her voice.

"Can't anything be done?" he asked sadly.

"Yes, have sex. You don't have much time, if this has been going on for a few weeks, then you most likely only have a couple of days left" she said, not bothering to sugar coat it. Mousse could only stare at her.

He waiting until later that evening when he could talk to Shampoo "Shampoo, I'm slowly being killed by a soul sucking oni because someone offered me to it as a virgin sacrifice. I wanted to wait until our wedding night for us to make love for the first time; but could we make love tonight instead? I'm an honourable man and will marry you as soon as you wish me to" he said desperately. "Please say yes, I don't want to die before I can consummate our love"

Shampoo's eyes got wide "Mousse tell joke? No can sleep with you, must sleep Airen, save virginity for wedding night" she said.

"And I will marry you" he said softly.

She snorted with contempt "Not marry you, never marry you. You pathetic, Ranma not" she replied.

"So you want me to die like this?" he asked sadly. "Don't you love me even a little?"

"No, barely like you. Always follow around, always grab Shampoo. Nice not to have listen whining voice, quiet" she said turning her back on him.

Mousse could feel his heart shatter "you really want me to die then?" he asked again desperately.

Shampoo snaked her face forward and said "Shampoo no care you die or not. You want fuck girl, you hire hooker. No girl want pathetic loser like you" she shouted.

"Am I really so despicable?" he asked her.

"Yes, goodbye Mousse" she said with a sneer.

Cologne came to see him as he packed to go away. "You're leaving?" she asked him.

"I now see that Shampoo doesn't love me and never will. If I leave now, then at least I can die with my dignity intact" he explained as he packed everything of value to him into a backpack.

"Did you think she would love you? She's an Amazon warrior whose bound to another and even if she wasn't, she was trained to find the strongest male that she can. She couldn't have sex with you without giving up her most precious commodity that is intended for her husband. My advice is to go hang out with young people and try and find a girl to have sex with. Anyone will do, she doesn't to be attractive or even slim. You understand that right? One time is all that's required and then the sacrifice reverts to being the one who recommended you in the first place" she urged.

"Yes I understand totally, I wasted thirteen years of my life on a spoiled, selfish girl who doesn't even like me and the only thing that makes me attractive to this oni is the one thing that no one wants" Mousse said bitterly (come on Mousse, you have fan girls everywhere!) "Best I leave so at least I won't bother Shampoo by dying in the room next to hers, my final gasps of pain might affect her beauty sleep" he said sarcastically and left without saying goodbye. He walked to a bank machine and withdrew the majority of funds that he'd managed to save from the meager tips he'd received. He frowned at the low account balance that equated his life spent in Nerima; there wasn't enough to hire a hooker if he wanted to. He tried to think about other females that he knew and could only think of the fiancées of Ranma Saotome and god knows, it wasn't Mousse's cock that any of them wanted. Giving up, he saw what he needed in shop nearby; it would be much better way to go and would allow him to die respectably, rather then having his virginal soul sucked from his body by an oni. He counted his money again and realized that he could afford it and have a proper last meal as well. He walked into the tacky little shop that catered mainly to gaijins by selling them cheap Japanese souvenirs. He pointed to a wakizashi sword and said "I'd like to buy that one please." He then went to an American style grocery store and got a few cheap, pre-packaged Italian meals that he'd always wanted to try and a pack of smokes for the same reason. Finally he hiked to the cave that had become his secret retreat when he needed to get away from things for a few days. He pulled out his bedroll and other items that he'd stored there in the past to set up camp for the night. He started a fire, then pulled out a bottle that he'd stolen from Cologne's room, it was a large bottle of whiskey that someone had given her which she'd never even opened.

As tears ran down his face, he opened the bottle and began to sip from it while he wrote his final letters to his loved ones. Getting drunk was his goal for tonight; he'd never been before and wanted to do as many firsts as he could for his last nights on earth. Once his letters were complete he sealed them in a baggie. He included a note written in Japanese telling whomever found his body, where they were to be delivered. He set those close to the entrance. Then he sampled the various meals while still cold: chicken parmesan, spaghetti and meatballs and lasagna. He liked spaghetti the best and hated cigarettes; one puff made him gag.

While still steadily sipping from the bottle, he deftly started sharpening the sword. He saw a thin version of his own face reflected in it and frowned. Was he ugly? Was that why Shampoo didn't like him? Then he started thinking about all the things he would never experience. He would never have his first kiss. He would never know a loving touch. He would never see the smile that someone reserved just for him. He would never make love. He would never marry. He would never have children. He started sobbing at this, he'd always pictured Shampoo and himself having four bright, lively children, whom they would watch grow and develop into powerful men and women. He loved children.

He knew that he was going to fall forward when he died and that that would cause the blade to sink deep into his flesh; that's how he would be found. He imagined that person calling the police upon discovering his rotting corpse. Would Shampoo wear white to his funeral? Would she cry and miss him even a little? Would she bring flowers and kiss his coffin to bless it before it was set into the ground? He held up the blade to see how sharp it was getting, a tear fell onto it. He didn't want to die, but at least there was dignity this way.

His hands were moving more slowly on the blade as he got drunk and the tears stilled. He took off his clothes and folded them,and then slipped on a simple white kimono. He placed the knife over his plate and wrapped his napkin around it. He got on his knees and loosened him kimono, allowing it to open. Baring his chest, he picked up the wakizashi and placed it against the left side of his abdomen and took a deep breath. He marveled that he didn't even have a friend who he could have asked to be his kaishakunin. 'Did he even have a single friend?' he questioned himself and this started him sobbing again, to the point where he had to put the sword down and get his trembling under control. He had a few more shots to brace himself and then picked it up again. 'Live alone, die alone" he thought grimly and placed the sword more firmly against his abdomen again and took a deep breath. He started hyperventilating and was just about to plunge it into himself, when he heard a loud splash in the stream next to his cave. Curious he placed the sword aside and wandered in the direction of the sound.

He sighed to see the petit redheaded Ranma laying in the water unconscious. Figuring that the girl had been treated to a mallet ride by Akane, Mousse took off his kimono and wadded into the water in his duck form to tow her to shore. He managed to maneuver her so that her face was over the bank and went back into the cave for hot water to make himself a boy again. Once regaining his regular shape, Mousse used what little strength he had left to drag her into the cave and leaned her against the wall to splash hot water over her.

The male Ranma started awake "where the hell am I?" he asked, focusing on Mousse.

"You're in a cave close to Nerima. I can direct you back and I suggest you get going" Mousse explained.

"What're you doing here?" Ranma asked suspiciously, to see the cloth wrapped blade and the way that Mousse was dressed.

"Nothing that concerns you, please leave" Mousse retorted.

Spying the packet of letters, Ranma picked it up and read, "to whomever finds my body" before Mousse snatched them away from him. "Mousse why are you committing seppuku?" he asked the weary looking boy.

"None of your business" he replied.

Ranma crossed his arms "I'm not leaving until you tell me"

"If I tell you, will you go?" he asked.

"Only if the reason is valid. You're not doing this because Shampoo rejected you?" Ranma asked.

"Yes in a manner of speaking. How would you feel to be slowly dying a virgin and that your virginity was the reason for it?" Mousse inquired.

"I don't understand what you mean" Ranma said confused.

"You know those stupid movies where a besotted girl in white gets sacrificed to Satan because she's a virgin?" Ranma nodded and looked questioningly at Mousse's white kimono, causing him to blush. "I'm that besotted girl; someone offered me as a sacrifice to an oni, in return for it becoming their servant. It's been slowly draining me of my life force for two weeks now. I'm days away from death" Mousse explained mournfully. "If I go this way, I can at least die a man" he said.

"Why not just have sex with a girl?" Ranma asked.

"You think I haven't thought of that? Shampoo turned me down flat and I'm not Ranma Fucking Saotome with fiancées falling out of my ass. I have perhaps two days tops before I'm fully drained, as in dead and I can't afford to even hire someone. No one wants me, so I might as well go out in style" Mousse said sarcastically.

"There must be some other girl you like?" Ranma suggested.

"Who? I've been in love with Shampoo for years and blind devotion to a girl who treats one like crap doesn't make one very popular with the ladies" Mousse stated flatly and sucked down more rye. "I suggest you leave now and let me do as I planned. As you are a man of honour, then you shall" he declared and turned around to blink more tears away.

"No, I'm staying. You're drunk and not thinking straight" Ranma said. "If you want to commit seppuku, fine then, I'll just have to watch" he said glaring a challenge.

"Fine" Mousse agreed and sat back down and picked up the sword. He put it against him, but his hands were trembling so badly that he couldn't seem to locate the right place to cut.

Ranma took it from his nerveless hands and said "you're upset and you've been drinking, just try and get some sleep. I'll stay here with you tonight and we'll figure something out in the morning. Between Hopposai and Dr. Tofu, there has to be a solution to your problem"

Mousse agreed with a nod of his head and stumbled to his bedroll. Ranma picked up a spare blanket and wrapped it around himself. He was awoken a couple of hours later by Mousse's screams. Ranma gasped in horror at the disgusting face inches from Mousse's own. From between their lips, a blue glowing stream seemed to emerge from Mousse's mouth and go into the creature's. Mousse couldn't move again, only the back of his head and heels touched his bedroll, while his body was arched into an improbable, painful bridge from which he could not escape. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ranma trying to lunge at the thing, but it was like a force field held him back and all objects hurled towards the oni only bounced harmlessly off it.

Ranma was trying to get the thing away from Mousse and couldn't seem to touch it. He watched as Mousse's sword stopped short before it even touched the creature. He felt bad, before he'd thought that the normally dramatic boy was seeking attention and hadn't believed him; now he knew that he was telling the truth. The thing did seem to be killing him! He watched helplessly until the oni seemed to have drunk its fill, and Mousse's body collapsed heavily back onto his bedroll. The oni moved in a contented way and then faded from view. "Mousse!" Ranma, called cradling the back of his head in his hands.

Mousse seemed barely able to move "not long now" he whispered in a voice full of pain, Ranma shivered at the dead eyes staring into his own. Ranma stayed with him the rest of the night and the next day while Mousse, who barely had the strength to stand, begged Ranma to kill him.

"I can't do that, there has to be some other way" Ranma said, checking their food supplies and almost shivered when he found the small bottle of cooking oil. An idea was forming in his head that made him feel like throwing up. He set it aside and set some more wood on the fire and heated up some instant ramen. He helped Mousse to eat after he had himself. As the day dwindled and Mousse slipped in and out of consciousness, Ranma couldn't stop staring at the bottle. 'Can I just let another human being die if I can prevent it?' he questioned himself and stared at the suddenly malevolent looking bottle again, the cheery picture of corn on the side couldn't dispel this image.

It was heading towards dusk when he reached his decision and walked bravely to the stream. He gulped as the handsome brunette male jumped into the depths and emerged a beautiful petit redheaded female. With determination and all the bravery that she could muster, she strode back into the cave. Blushing like mad, she removed her clothes and quickly dried herself on a towel. She picked up the bottle and pushed back the blankets covering Mousse and made herself part his kimono. She blushed to see another man's junk. She darted her eyes away from it and poured some of the oil into the palm of her nerveless hand and placed it on Mousse's cock. Cradling the shaft and she began pumping her hand up and down it, coating it with oil for a slippery ride. Ranma tried to pretend that she was doing ANYTHING else but giving another boy a hand job, but nothing came to mind. It didn't help when Mousse started to moan and rock his hips in time with her strokes. Ranma felt repulsed when it started to grow in her hand and realized that she would soon have to take the final step. With her free hand, she massaged some more of the oil into her own pussy lips and pushed her slippery fingers into her sheath.

"Oh Shampoo" said the currently non-bespectacled male in his confusion. 'Go with that thought' Ranma silently urged and straddled his hips with a silent gulp of fear. Mousse helped her position herself with a sigh of contentment and moaned when she held him at her entrance. She shrieked with pain when she suddenly impaled herself on him with one swift lunge.

"Holy fuck that hurts!" she gasped, she hadn't know that she had had a hymen.

Just then Mousse realized who it was "Ranma?" he squeaked in strangled voice. It was hard to think when being gripped by wet female walls.

"Just do it" she prompted him.

Mousse began moving slowly inside her, guiding her to match his own pace. She felt a bit pinched at first, then the pain started to dissipate and pleasure started to sneak in. She gasped in surprise and started to move of her own accord. The faster she went, the more she could feel the cock inside her rub heavily against a pleasurable place, until her hips were almost a blur. Mousse had done little to fight Ranma when he realized it was her because her slick channel felt so good. He gasped when she rode him and moved his finger up to rub her clit, after a couple of strokes and Ranma came furiously. Mousse came a second later, pumping his seed deep inside her. Ranma stood up and dressed as fast as she could.

Mousse was still panting "you did this for me?" he asked.

"I certainly didn't do it for me lover boy. I don't like men nor have I ever done this before" she said with as much dignity as she could muster.

"You were a virgin too?" he asked.

"Yes" Ranma replied and dumped a kettle over his head; he was feeling too emotional in his female form. "I couldn't let you die for so stupid a reason" he explained.

"Thank you, you saved my life. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you" Mousse said sincerely.

"Just promise me that you won't tell anyone" Ranma requested.

"Like I would" Mousse reassured him. They spoke of everything but them having sex for the rest evening.

That night when the oni came, it poised itself over Mousse again. It started drawing in his life force again, then made a face of disgust and seemed to vomit it back into him and departed. Mousse stood up after he left and did a back flip. "I'm cured" he cried.

"That's great. You want to get out of here?" Ranma asked awkwardly.

"Probably for the best" Mousse agreed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ranma asked.

"Probably do some traveling and pick up some odd jobs along the way, until I find out where I'm meant to be" Mousse replied with a shrug.

"Need a place to stay for the night? We have an extra room now that Nabiki moved out to attend college" Ranma suggested.

"Sure, I don't feel like going back to the Neko Hanten. Besides, I doubt that Shampoo would like to see me" Mousse replied.

Shampoo

Shampoo was summoning the oni when it appeared. "Where you been stupid? I try calling for hour" she demanded.

The creature spoke into her mind "The deals off, the virgin life force that you offered me is no longer valid"

"What you mean? Of course Mousse still virgin" Shampoo snapped.

"He has been corrupted and the virgin female with him was also rendered useless to me from the same act. You offered me a virgin life force for my help in ridding you of your rivals and I intend to collect it" it informed her.

Shampoo gasped and then said "no!" when it knocked her to the ground with the force of its mind and started to feed off of her.


	2. Kasumi

Just so everyone knows, this shall be a pairings story but an unusual one. There are lots of lemons, so if that isn't your thing then I suggest that you don't read this.

******

Kasumi

Shampoo

"No stop" she cried as the oni started to drain her life force. "Shampoo give you another sacrifice. Too too delicious soul" she hurriedly suggested.

It paused for a second "who?" it was questioned voicelessly.

'Who indeed' Shampoo thought frantically and went over the list of the people that she knew in Nerima, most being Ranma's rival fiancées or enemies. Lightening quick she sifted them all in her mind, until she arrived at the one most likely to be a virgin. She felt bad because she actually liked the person, but she just wasn't sure the others were as virginal as they appeared, whereas, this person was the embodiment of innocence and could save Shampoo's life. "Kasumi Tendo, she's young, pretty and tasty. Take her, spare Shampoo"

"I shall see if she's sufficient for my purposes, if not, I will be back for more of your virgin life force" the oni threatened and vanished. Leaving Shampoo feeling quite drained, but relieved.

Mousse

Mousse continued to stay with the Tendo family, but after the third day, he announced that he refused to remain living on their charity. He told everyone that unless he could contribute to the household income, then he couldn't stay. That same day Dr. Tofu offered him Genma Saotome's old assistant job, which he gratefully accepted. Mousse suspected the job was orchestrated by one of the kind hearted Tendo sisters and felt very grateful towards them.

Mousse had been regarded somewhat of an oddity by the two families who lived there, because he thought nothing of it when he assisted Kasumi with her chores or cleared the table and did the dishes. The males kind of sneered about him doing 'women's work' until they were given a tongue lashing by the women who had overheard. After that, his tendency to help out was considered to be acceptable. Mousse was in awe of Kasumi Tendo in how she managed to run a household that size without any assistance from anyone. The place was immaculate, no one ever lacked for clean clothes and all meals were served on time and done to tasty perfection.

Then there was the other problem with Mousse; ever since the oni attack, he found himself obsessed with sex and wanting it all the time. It was as if some of the creature's evil had been thrust into him along with his returning life force. He didn't understand it, his culture had taught him to revere all women and not regard them as sex objects. Yet he found himself greedily examining the women around him, staring at breasts and rounded bottoms and imagining them naked and writhing beneath him. It was like he was a beast unleashed or felt the need to celebrate life by rutting non-stop. Yes, he'd thought about sex before this, but it had been more about what it could lead to, that being his wedding night and the procreation of his off spring. 'Did I lack a sex drive before?' he wondered. Well whatever it was, he was way, way out of control with perverse thoughts and rampant desires, but managed not to make it appear so.

He started watching the female members of the household and found himself intrigued by both sisters. Akane, he noticed was the more passionate of the two sisters present and wondered if her violent temper was the result of lust for Ranma that she'd been repressing. That would make sense, he deduced, then he turned his attentions to Kasumi and wondered if it was true what they said of the quiet ones. He knew how it felt to be overlooked and identified with Kasumi more closely, then Akane, with her quiet ways and shy demeanor. He noted that her figure was just as toned as her more athletic sisters and far more appealing then her dowdy clothes would suggest. She was just lovely as any of them, but in a more subtle way with her long soft brown hair and large, gentle brown eyes. On the surface she seemed like the perfect wifely or motherly figure and he wondered what lay beneath. 'What did she do late at night alone in her room and who did she think of?' Mousse questioned himself. Then shook his head to clear it of the hentai thoughts and wondered if he needed the help of a skilled psychiatrist, or an exorcism.

Mousse found himself following Kasumi about, helping her with her chores during the days when he wasn't working and no one else was present, as her father was on train trip with Mr. Saotome. "Mu-san, you don't have to help me change the beds" the polite young girl said.

"I can't just sit idly by while you do everything around here. This is it the sort of thing I normally do at home" he replied, carrying the sheets for her. He marveled at how her room was just like her; seemingly plain and unadorned. He couldn't help regarding her rear when she bent over her futon to change the sheets while she hummed softly to herself. It seemed to be rounder and curvier then he'd imagined, then she moved around to the other side and her breasts strained the fabric of her blouse; these seemed larger too, he observed. She straightened up to find her face inches from Mousse's, a strange shiver ran through her at the look in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Mu-san" she asked nervously.

"Never better" he replied and took the soiled sheets that she hadn't even been aware that she was clutching to her and placed them in the basket. "May I ask you a personal question, Tendo-sama?"

"Of course" she said.

"I was just wondering why a beautiful woman like you dresses this way?" Mousse asked and smiled when she jumped as he did nothing more then brush a button on her blouse.

Kasumi's eyes opened wide; no one had ever called her beautiful before. Sometimes she felt like no one even noticed her, except for her cooking or domestic skills. It was nice to have the polite, handsome young man, who was a friend of Ranma's say so, even if Ranma was acting strangely around their guest. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked shyly.

"Of course, you have an earth mother quality that's very fetching and a great body" Mousse answered with a twinkle in his eye, causing Kasumi to blush

"I'm nothing compared to Shampoo. She's so beautiful" Kasumi said shyly, remembering his affection for her.

Mousse snorted "Shampoo's all sexy clothing and makeup; it isn't the sort of beauty that will last, not like yours. Shampoo and I never even kissed. Heck I've never kissed anyone in my life" Mousse said with a frown.

"Me neither" Kasumi admitted. "Would you like to kiss me?" she suggested shyly.

"I'd love to" Mousse said and drew the blushing maiden against him. Shyly she placed her lips against his own; he captured them in a deep kiss and gently parted them with his tongue to tease her own. He smiled against her soft lips as she moaned and pressed closer to him, he slid his hands up her curves inquisitively, until they were just under her breasts. So was not to scare her, he slid them up so softly that she didn't even register that his hands were on her breasts until he was cupping them and tweaking her nipples through her clothes. Kasumi gasped at the feeling and surprised herself by pressing into his massaging fingers. Mousse used one hand to caress her nipples and with the skill of a ninja, undid her blouse. Finding the front clasp of her utilitarian white bra, he released it before she even knew his hands were there. She gasped to feel male hands on her bare flesh. "Oh my, Mu-san?" she questioned as her face flushed. Then gasped when he began rolling her nipples in earnest, her head lolled back at the sensation, each flick of his fingertips seemed to shoot directly to her groin.

He leaned back and said "do you want me to stop? I'm willing to take this as far as you'll let me and promise never to tell a soul" he said persuasively and bent his head to take her nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud. Kasumi's knees almost buckled as a bolt of pure pleasure shot through her. His fingers on her nipples were nothing compared to this! Mousse caught her and lay on her on the bed, she blushed to be carried bridal style but didn't try and cover her chest, nor protest when he parted her blouse and bra on each side to fully reveal her breasts to his sweet torture.

Kasumi buried her hands in his hair to hold him to her chest when he took her other nipple in his mouth. "But, we're not married" she protested weakly, still allowing him full access to her half nude body.

He looked up for a few seconds "do you really want to marry a sixteen year old male? I'm pretty sure we make lousy husband" he observed and went back to his pleasurable pursuits, each caress making her writhe. He slipped his hand carefully up her plain, shapeless skirt and skimmed it up her toned legs until he reached the panty clad apex of her sex. He sought and found her untouched clit and massaged it in a circular motion with his finger. Kasumi was startled for a second, and then mewed when waves of pleasure started buffeting her pure body. She blushed when she felt the crotch of her panties go damp as her juices started to leak through. Not keeping her in suspense, Mousse pushed them aside and began his assault anew on her now bare pussy. Kasumi let out a strangled cry when two fingers entered her wet channel and his thumb kept on massaging her clit. It was just like in her fantasies that she had late at night when she touched herself in this very bed. Of a handsome stranger, who gently yet forcefully wouldn't take no for an answer until he conquered her body completely. She let out a small cry of protest when he pulled her panties down, sliding them over her sensible grey knee socks and slipper clad feet, and then reinserted his fingers to pump them inside her.

He bent down and kissed her "isn't it more comfortable without them in the way?" he asked and was rewarded by her opening her legs wider. Using the same tactic, he undid her skirt and slid it off her, while she watched him through humid eyes, but didn't object. Piece by piece he coaxed her out of her clothes, until she was stripped to her ivory hued skin. Her body was even nicer then he pictured, her breasts were fuller and topped with surprisingly dark nipples for her colouring and her waist small and in proportion to her curvy hips. These lead to long, slim legs, enhanced by her sweet nest of light brown curls that graced the top of them. Kasumi naked was a blushing goddess. She gasped when Mousse removed his own clothes and drew her against him. She moaned out loud at being clasped to a powerful muscular body, this was better then any of her romance novels. "Perhaps we should stop?" she gasped when she felt his erect penis against her.

Mousse pulled back slightly and took her hand, guided it to his cock and wrapped her hand around it. "It's nothing to be scared of" he soothed and showed her how to pump it with her hand until it was his turn to moan. Kasumi kept going while she looked at it closely; it looked huge to her and interesting. Remembering reading about fellatio, she licked it experimentally. Mousse gasped and asked her to do it again. She did and he showed her how to orally pleasure a male, until he pulled her back "getting to close" he explained and then pushed her onto back and returned the favour. Kasumi cried out as he teased her sweet pink lips, her molten hot core and throbbing clitoris. Her body was on fire as Mousse used every oral technique he had been taught in Amazon sex ed to drive her closer to the edge until she came with loud scream. Mousse slid his body up hers and settled himself against her entrance, he groaned, the waves of heat coming off her bare sex were intoxicating. Kasumi tensed to feel a man about to break down her final defense.

"Do you want me to stop when we've come this far?" Mousse asked staring down into her eyes.

Kasumi bit her lip against the doubts and gave into her fantasy come to life. "No!" she cried, wrapping her legs around his waist as the heroines did in her novels and surrendering herself to him completely. Mousse drove himself sharply forward, breaching her barrier and joining their bodies together until their pubic hairs mingled. He waited until the pain seemed to have subsided and then worked himself slowly within her. Kasumi seemed to get caught up in the sensation of it, because soon she was bucking against him and cumming like a run away train. Soon they were straining against each other, bodies heaving as they both sought all the satisfaction that the other could provide. Kasumi proved to be just as much as a beast unleashed as Mousse, because she practically demanded two more times from him before she was completely satisfied. When the others came home, she was innocently cleaning the washroom while Mousse was making dinner.

That Night

Everyone in the Tendo household ran in the direction of Kasumi's room when they heard a scream. Ranma and Mousse both gasped to see the familiar oni attempting to suck the life force from the helpless girl. All five martial artists charged the thing, only to be unable to breach the force field. No one noticed that Ranma's jaw dropped and Mousse's face looked on in triumph, when the familiar look of disgust crossed the oni's face. Then Kasumi's life force was regurgitated back into her body with one ectoplasmic heave and the oni vanished from view. Everyone else went to console the frightened girl while Ranma and Mousse slipped from the room.

"Someone changed the sacrifice" was mixed with "how can Kasumi not be a virgin?" as they both started speaking at once.

Mousse blushed and mumbled "I don't know anything about that", luckily Ranma was too shaken up to notice his odd reaction "Now what are we going to do? Someone's obviously targeting virgins that you and I know"

"I don't know" Ranma said honestly.

Shampoo

Shampoo was sleeping comfortably with the knowledge that her oni would be satisfied with her sacrifice this time and wouldn't take any more of Shampoo's life force. She gasped when it appeared above her "What you want?" she demanded.

"The sacrifice that you directed me to is again inadequate for my purposes. I need virgin life force to eat and you shall provide it for me" it said sharply into her mind.

"No, Kasumi Tendo has be virgin. She can't be anything else" she cried and then could only lie back helplessly as her life force was taken from her again.

Mousse

Mousse returned to his room and made up a list of everyone in Nerima known to him personally, who might be a possible target. He had a suspicion that the oni might be connected to Ranma; all weird occurrences in Nerima appeared to be.

Females:

Nabiki  
Akane  
Ukyou  
Kodachi  
Shampoo

Males:

Tatewaki  
Ryoga

He looked at his list and pondered what to do about it. He could take care of the females, like he did Kasumi. But who would take care of the males? Mousse wondered when having sex with someone could save their life, as Ranma had with Mousse.

Although Mousse was fond of Kasumi and enjoyed being with her, he knew that they weren't destined for anything else. So he wondered who her destiny was with. Until one day at work, he witnessed the normally unflappable Dr. Ono Tofu become completely unglued because she had brought him some food that she'd made. Mousse put two and two together and decided to put two and two together in a carnal way. He snuck into her room that night and they had a silent, yet satisfying time together. He had found several condoms under Nabiki's floorboards, along with some weird photos of the female Ranma that had given him pause and caused him to cross Nabiki off his list. Thus he was able to provide the insatiable Kasumi with a satisfyingly great time and still keep them safe. "Kasumi, Doctor Tofu's going out for the afternoon tomorrow. How would you like to swing by my work and so we can have some fun together?" he suggested.

"I don't know, I don't think I would enjoy that" Kasumi said cautiously.

"It would be fun and Dr. Tofu would never know" he said persuasively.

"Oh, okay" she said with a smile.

The Next Day

He smuggled Kasumi in the back way, while Dr. Tofu was out for an hour and stashed her in his office. Putting up sign the sign that they were closed temporarily, he went in to join her. She was nervous at first, but with some skillful words and caresses, he soon coaxed her out of her clothing until she wore only her panties. He lay on top of her on the examination table and ground his hard cock against her panty covered crotch through his clothes. He smiled at the scent of female arousal as her juices soaked through the thin cotton fabric. Kasumi groaned in disappointment when he pulled away. Taking out a scarf, he tied it over her eyes "no peeking, I will give you what you want, but you have to ask for it"

"Make love to me" she gasped, when he touched her clit.

"I have to use the washroom to put on protection; say that when I get back" he suggested and left the room. He quickly took down the sign and unlocked the door a minute before Dr. Tofu walked in.

Dr. Tofu

"Hi Mousse, were there any calls?" he asked.

"Yes, Miss Kasumi Tendo dropped by to see you, she said she was burning up and needed to see you right away. She's waiting for you in your office" Mousse said innocently.

Dr. Tofu's eyeglasses fogged over and he practically ran to his office. His jaw dropped and he wasn't able to speak to see the girl of his dreams practically naked and ready for him.

"Make love to me" she requested, not realizing the substitution.

Dr. Tofu was still unable to speak but scrambled out of his clothes in his haste to prove to himself that this wasn't a dream. With trembling hands he drew off her panties and examined her body with hungry eyes. Then he pounced, Kasumi couldn't repress the moans as she was feverishly eaten out with a frenzy that board lined on savagery, while hands explored her body unabated. She howled when she was stabbed onto a hard cock and came with the force of the gale winds as she rode it to ecstasy, until he finished pumping his lust into her and ripped off her blindfold. "Dr. Tofu" she said in surprise at his feral expression.

"Miss Tendo, Kasumi. I love you. You have no clue how much I wanted to do this with you. Does this mean you love me to?" he asked anxiously. Actually able to talk to her honestly for once, sex had jarred the idiocy from his brain.

Kasumi thought about it very fast; she'd always had a soft spot for the handsome doctor and had desperately wished that he would ask her out. She thought of how many times she touched herself to her other fantasy of making love to him and said "Yes, I do love you"

"Really? Will you marry me?" he asked impulsively.

Kasumi giggled at the absurdity of the proposal, considering he was still buried inside her and was getting hard again. She imagined many years of doing this as a respectable doctor's wife. "Yes" she cried. In his joy, Dr. Tofu started rocking in her again, until their moans joined.

Mousse

Mousse smiled and finished sweeping the clinic and left a note saying that he ran out of things to do. He locked the door and slipped out the window after putting up the sign that read that they were closed.


	3. Akane

I have to admit, Akane had me stumped when I went to write this. Between her I hate boys attitude and prudish nature, she's practically asexual. So I went with her getting turned on when sparring and becoming the aggressor when she thought someone was trying to take advantage of her. Yes improbable, but the best I could think of.

End A/N

Shampoo

"No leave Shampoo alone" she pleaded with the oni, "I offer other sacrifice, she definitely virgin, no like boys" Shampoo said, and then a thought occurred to her "girls count? She might like girls"

"No, it must be a male with a female" it said into her mind.

"Then Shampoo offer Akane Tendo, she violent and have feisty soul, taste good" she said persuasively.

"Very well, I shall check to see if she's suitable, if not then I shall come back for your life force" It threatened.

"No go see Akane, she perfect!" Shampoo assured him.

Mousse

Mousse was eavesdropping as Ranma was trying to explain to Akane that she had to lose her virginity to him in order to protect her from being drained by an oni. This sounded preposterous even to Mousse's ears, just the ramblings of a horny teenaged boy attempting to get into a girl's pants. Mousse felt like banging his head against the floor when it escalated from there and they were reduced to name calling. Mousse sighed as Ranma called his sexy and cute fiancée both uncute and unsexy. Mousse had always thought that they only acted this way in public and were different when alone together; apparently Mousse had been wrong. Mousse wasn't trying to listen in on the couple getting it on; he just wanted to know if Ranma was capable of seducing a woman. Nope. He sighed and slipped away when Ranma exited the dojo via the window by mallet express to the koi pond.

When a sputtering Ran-chan stalked into Mousse's room, too irritated to even change her form, he could only laugh. "Your talk didn't go well I take it?" he asked.

"That woman is impossible! What do you expect of an uncute tomboy?" she snarled.

"Actually, I was meaning to talk to you about that. Yes, Akane's a tomboy, but she is both sexy and cute" He pointed out while he handed the girl the kettle that he'd already retrieved from the kitchen.

"That's my fiancée you're talking about!" snarled the suddenly male Ranma.

"She has every guy in school after her, ugly women aren't that popular. I'm just stating a fact, even a blind person like me can see she's attractive" Mousse pointed out.

"You better not think about hitting on my girl" Ranma challenged, then blushed when he realized what he said.

"Then try telling that to her before the oni is instructed that she's to be the next sacrifice" Mousse said quietly.

"I'm worried" Ranma admitted.

"I know you are" Mousse said. "Don't you want to make love to her?" he asked.

Ranma's face flamed "I-I guess, yes. But not like this" he replied. "I don't know how" he replied.

"Just do it like how you did with me, only reverse the roles" Mousse explained.

Ranma blushed to be reminded of it, they didn't talk about it. "That hurt" he said.

"I know and you have no idea how grateful I am to you, I would have never even thought of suggesting it. You were a hero to me and now you have to be a hero to her.

"I was meaning to talk to you about that. The males on the list, you don't expect Ranko to...? I mean perhaps I could with Ryoga because he's my friend, not that I want to!" Ranma added hastily.

Mousse nodded "Of course I don't expect you to do anything that you don't want to do. You're not a party favour to be passed around. I'll think of something" he assured the frightened boy. "Ranma what you did was very brave, you would probably be dead if our positions had been reversed. I doubt that I could have brought myself to do the same"

"Could you do me a favour then?" Ranma asked hesitantly.

"Sure anything" Mousse assured him.

"Could you teach me how to make love?" he asked. "I mean just tell me how" he said hastily. "You seem to know a lot about this stuff"

"My sexual education was very intense; an Amazon husband who's bad in bed is unthinkable. I had to learn, it was a matter of survival" Mousse explained. "It was all theory until recently of course" he pointed out.

"Well, will you?" Ranma prompted.

"Yes" Mousse said and then realized that he would have to take matters into his own hands in regards to Akane. He was trying to think of the best way to approach her when he ended up in the kitchen. The newly sexy Kasumi greeted him with "have you come to seduce me" she teased. Mousse eyed with appreciation the black tights, dark blue kilt and black sleeveless mock turtleneck knit top that she wore. Around her neck was a gold chain that her engagement ring dangled from, she always put it there when she cooked. He suspected that the oni attack had gifted her with something just as it had Mousse. Her gift appeared to be confidence and sexual awareness, while Mousse's seemed to be the ability to seduce women. There also seemed to be another side effect that was fast becoming apparent to him, his eyesight was growing stronger every day.

"I think that Dr. Tofu would kill me" he replied.

"Why didn't you get his gift?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. The day after they had become engaged, Dr. Tofu had punched Mousse in the stomach, hugged him when he hunched forward and then handed him an envelope full of money. Mousse had then inquired if he was fired, Dr. Tofu had informed him that he was getting a raise and to stay away from Kasumi; it was the oddest exchange that Mousse had ever had.

"Yes I got it" he said ironically.

"Good, because here's mine" she said and pulled the top off a pot that was simmering. "Spaghetti and meatballs" she explained. He sniffed in appreciation.

"How did it go between Ranma and Akane?" she asked. Mousse had had to take her into his confidence after to oni attacked her, feeling that she had the right to know what they were up against. She had first blushed when she found out who had aided Mousse when he was the victim and then laughed and laughed and then promised not to tell Ranma that she knew.

"Apparently she's uncute and he's a dummy" Mousse said with an exasperated sigh.

"When are those two going to grow up?" said the newly sophisticated Kasumi. "Mousse you have to do something; she's my little sister and she could be the next target"

"But I'm not the one she wants. I certainly couldn't force myself on her" he explained.

"You just have to approach her the right way; she has to be curious about sex. I recommend you start by complimenting her on her martial arts. She works so hard and no one seems to take her seriously" she suggested.

"But Ranma?" he protested.

"Would need to have his mouth sewn shut and given a morphine drip to curb his temper before he would be able to make love to her" Kasumi said. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Mousse said.

Shampoo gasped when Mousse answered the door.

"What you do here!" she cried.

"The Tendo family was nice enough to let me stay with them" he explained and then picked up her delivery box and pulled out the two bowls of ramen before she could protest and started examining them.

"What you do? They not for you!" she snapped.

"I'm checking for what you did to mark which one is Akane's and which one is Ranma's" he said calmly. "You know Shampoo according to the rules of etiquette, you should bring enough for the entire family" he teased. "Oh, I see one has a fish flake and other doesn't" he said sarcastically.

"You no help me, stupid duck boy?" she cried, not used to Mousse defying her.

"You didn't help me, stupid cat girl" he retorted.

"You still alive. Girl must have been desperate. Mind you, who was? You fall in love so easily, she already be attached?" she said in triumph.

"None of your business. Let's just say that she's twice the woman you'll ever be" he replied. He leaned closer to her and stared directly into her eyes. "Stay away from this place and these people, they're under my protection" he warned her and then tipped both bowls out onto the doorstep "oops" he said and then yelled. "Kasumi, I accidently spilled ramen all over your doorstep. Do you mind bringing the mop so I can clean it up?"

"What you do!" Shampoo cried.

"Something I should have done a long time ago" Mousse replied and shut the door in her face. He leaned back against it and laughed when she started swearing in Mandarin. Apparently his dogs were diseased and he had unusual relations with them. He opened the door after she left and cleaned up the mess while whistling cheefully. It'd felt good to bring Shampoo down a notch. He felt like he could conquer the world, or at least Akane Tendo.

At that time, the blushing flower in question was breaking bricks in the dojo and cursing Ranma's name. "I need to sleep with him to protect myself from an oni attack indeed, baka" she snarled as she took out a new stack, leaving dust all over the floor.

"Hello Tendo-san, I brought you some tea" Mousse said carrying the tray into the dojo.

"Why thank you Mousse, its nice to know that there are some gentlemen left in this world" she said.

"No problem" he said with a friendly smile and then asked "do you mind if I watch? I was always curious about how you are able to break so many at once" he explained.

"You're interested in my marital arts?" she asked surprised.

"Of course, you have natural talent, you just need proper training to cultivate it" Mousse said.

"You think so?" she said surprised.

"Sure you would have made a wonderful Amazon warrior" he said.

"I can show you?" Akane said, thrilled that someone wanted to learn her techniques and explained how to do it. She encouraged him when he managed to break some light boards and started laughing when he attempted a brick and jumped around the floor clutching his hand. She helped him wrap a cool cloth around it and sat him down.

"So do have brothers and sisters?" she asked him.

"I have three younger sisters, they're just discovering boys and are becoming a real handful" he said, smiling at the thought of them.

"Do they look like you?" she asked intrigued.

"Gel and Lipstick do, but Aftershave is blond like our father. I take after our mother like the first two" he explained

"They must be pretty" Akane said, then blushed about what that implied.

Mousse grinned at her 'yes, they're all quite attractive and our mother complains about the young men hanging all over them. But I'm not concerned; they can take care of themselves. I miss them; I helped raise some of them. The way you and your sisters interact with each other almost reminds me of home" he said sadly.

"I'm sorry that you miss your family" Akane said. "I miss Nabiki, she's going to be home soon"

"Yes, I understand that she's coming home in a few days. I should leave then" he said.

"No, we've already said that you can stay in Ranma and Mr. Saotome's room until she returns to college" Akane said firmly.

"Thank you" he said. Then on inspiration suggested "would you like to spar?"

Akane brightened "you want to spar with me?"

"Sure" Mousse said and Akane gasped when he came hurling towards her. Mousse actually was impressed by how she managed to block him and the strength in her attacks. Her eyes were shining and her colour high that someone wasn't ridiculing her. Mousse noticed that her nipples had gotten hard and wondered if Ranma had ever noticed that Akane reached heights of passion when she sparred against someone. She was breathing heavy and quite frankly Mousse was getting aroused when she lunged against him and then sprang lightly away with the skill of a dancer. He had to wonder why she had never gotten proper instruction to match with her natural talent in her martial arts form. He hadn't been kidding when he had said she would have made a wonderful Amazon warrior. Finally he knocked her to the ground. "Gotcha" he said in triumph. Then paused when he realized that his maneuver had parted the top of her gi and her pink bra was visible. He couldn't stop staring and noticed Akane that looked positively predatory. He realized that Ranma had never seen her like this as he never took sparring with her seriously. She was still pinned beneath Mousse and glaring a challenge at him.

Mousse decided to tempt fate and leaned down and placed his lips against her own. She blushed, but kissed him back, he released his hold on her so that she couldn't accuse him of trying to force himself on her. He deepened his kiss and slipped her tongue inside her mouth; she gasped and kissed him hungrily back. Mousse was surprised when she rolled them over so that she sat astride him. "So you're another pervert boy?" Akane said, suddenly the aggressive one, confusing the hell out of Mousse when she started grinding her hips against his. He moaned, he could feel himself hardening in response. Akane gasped when she rubbed her clit against his length, Mousse ground back. She leaned forward and said "I hate boys"

"Well isn't good that I'm almost pretty enough to be a girl?" he teased and gasped when she seized his wrists and slammed them against the floor.

"Stay like that" she ordered and Mousse got the impression that she longed to do this to Ranma.

"Yes Mistress" Mousse said 'Akane the dominatrix' he mused.

His eyes grew wide when she started aggressively undressing him until he was naked. He blushed while she examined him as he still lay prone on the floor. He noticed that she was blushing too when she took in his erect cock, he shivered when she reached out to touch it with trembling hands. She jumped when it jerked in her hand.

"It doesn't bite" he said in amusement.

Akane blushed and then said "Shut up stupid male" trying to revive her role while Mousse was struggling not to laugh. "You've been bad and must be punished" she snapped.

"How do you wish to punish me Mistress?" he asked in a sexy voice. "What's my crime?" he purred.

"You must pleasure me for being a perverted boy" she declared.

Mousse frowned, wondering who the pervert here actually was. He got to his feet and started walking towards her. "Certainly" he said undoing the belt on her gi and letting it fall open.

"W-what are you doing?" Akane asked, suddenly a frightened virgin again. She gulped as he pushed her top down her arms.

"I can't pleasure you with your clothes on" he said reasonably and unhitched and pushed her bra off. Akane shivered, and then got back into her role. She gripped the waist on the bottom of her gi and pushed them down along with her panties at the same time, revealing her beautiful petit figure. Mousse gazed with appreciation at her beautiful curvy body. Her body was slender and well muscled, with small firm breasts and a long narrow torso leading to a small waist, her nest of curls was blue black like her hair and her legs were those of a dancer, long and powerful. She had the same subtle sexiness that echoed her older sister Kasumi and her nervous smile was heartbreakingly innocent and cute at the same time.

Sensing her nervousness, Mousse just put his arms around her to make to use to the feeling of naked flesh against her own. She moaned then relaxed against him, he stood her up against the wall and began exploring her tender flesh. Akane was tense at first then moaned while he teased her nipples and finally got on his knees and parted her sex with his tongue, drinking in the fresh taste of her virgin pussy. She tasted incredible and he happily lapped at her, wanting to encourage her sweet honey to flow. Akane gripped the wall on either side and cried out in release for the first time in her life, Mousse lapped up every drop and then stood up to steady to her.

"Did I please you mistress?" he whispered as he picked her slight weight up, she shivered and wrapped her arms and legs around him. He put himself against her entrance.

"Yes" she said in excitement of the moment, yet wishing it were Ranma acting this out with her.

"How can I pleasure you further?" he asked rubbing the tip of his cock upwards towards her clit and then back down to her wet sheath.

"Take me" she commanded and then moaned at the slight pain as she was stretched and filled for the first time in her life, there was little pain as her hymen was barely even there from her years of martial arts. The pain was gone and soon was replaced by relentless pleasure as Mousse held her against the wall and took her with long, powerful strokes. Sensing she needed more, he carried her to the mat and lowered himself backwards so she was straddling him. Needing no more encouragement, she started moving aggressively, driving him into her as far as possible. Mousse slammed back against her, giving her all that he had to offer her and driving her to two multiple orgasms until he came with the force of a rocket himself. Akane collapsed forward and he held her while the sweat dried on them both.

"You okay?" he asked her, she seemed to be crying. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Not, you were perfect. It was just how I pictured my first time as being, just you aren't....." she said, too embarrassed to complete the sentence. "Now he's not going to want me when he hears that I've had sex with someone else, oh kami what've I done?"

"Hey, I doubt he expects you to have a hymen, I was surprised that you had as much left as you did. I won't tell" he promised. "You can have him; why not just invite him to your room one night and pounce on him? Both of you are waiting for the other to make the first move and at this rate it'll never happen" he mused.

"You think?" Akane asked.

"I can guarantee it" Mousse said, then paused. "Akane, I have a favour to ask of you. The oni that Ranma tried to tell you about reallly does exist and shall come for you one night. Can I stay in your room to wait for it for the next of nights? Not for this" he assured her.

"Sure" she said. That night Mousse guarded the sleeping girl and wasn't surprised when the oni appeared. Akane tried to scream when she saw it, but Mousse covered her mouth. Then stood back as the creature started to suck her life force; he smiled in satisfaction at its look of distaste and then it heaved it back into her and left. "Its okay, Akane" Mousse soothed and stroked her hand until she felt asleep again and then tiptoed out of her room.

Shampoo

Shampoo was awoken in the night by the oni siphoning the life force from her snoring mouth, she could only watch helpless until it had drunk its fill. "Why?" she cried.

"The body you offered me was defiled, therefore I eat from you" it intoned into her mind.  
"I suggest you come up with a valid sacrifice or I shall eat from you more rapidly"

Mousse

Mousse wondered what Akane would gain from her oni encountered and was rewarded when she came to the breakfast table and gave Ranma a predatory smile that seemed to confuse the poor boy. 'Sex appeal and a high sex drive' Mousse guessed and smiled when she whispered into his ear "My room tonight at midnight, don't you dare be late" she said and walked away with a twitch in her hips.

Mousse leaned against the wall listening to the quiet, but unmistakable sound of people making love inside Akane's room and crossed her name off the list and then added and crossed off boy type Ranma under males for good measure. He left the happy couple to their explorations, secure in the knowledge that Ranma thought that this was Akane's first time and that he had given Akane lots of condoms for future encounters.


	4. Kuno and Nabiki

This one is kind of romantic actually. Might not be updating over the weekend, but shall try. Blame the computer-hogging hubby.

Finally decided what to do with Kuno, I couldn't think of any character who would want to touch him with a ten foot pole. Couldn't have poor Ranko have to do him.

End A/N

Mousse

Mousse was getting dressed that morning and frowned to remember a conversation from the day before.

Flashback

Mousse was helping Akane and Kasumi hang the laundry. As Ranma wasn't around they felt free to talk. Akane had been brought into the fold and been told about the oni, she knew about Kasumi and Mousse and didn't seem to mind. Both females had agreed with Mousse that they should keep from Ranma, the fact that Mousse had both their firsts as he wouldn't be able to handle it. Best he believes that Kasumi's was Dr. Tofu and Akane's was Ranma. However, Ranma had insisted on telling Akane about Mousse and himself; her reaction was not what they had expected. Rather then a look of distaste or horror, they received "cool!" along with a request that they repeat the performance so that she could watch it, first as male and female, then as male and male. Both boys had declined with glowing red faces. Mousse still suspected that he was going to have to coax the traumatized Ranko into his bed to prove to her the sex between a man and a woman felt good and didn't hurt as she remembered. Oddly enough Mousse didn't mind this idea.

"Mousse, what about Nabiki?" Kasumi asked.

"What about her?" he replied.

"Well, aren't you afraid that she'll be offered as the next sacrifice?" Kasumi asked..

Mousse thought about the huge pile of condoms and said "I don't think we have to worry about her. Where do you think I found all the condoms?" he answered.

Akane looked at him "are you sure? She's never had a boyfriend and I doubt that she's ever even kissed at man"

"Shit" was all that Mousse could reply. He pulled out his list and rewrote her name with a question mark beside it.

End Flashback

Mousse went down to join the others; breakfast at the Tendo house was much different now. The fathers were still away on a training trip, allowed the transformed teens to relax and be themselves. Kasumi was reading a bridal magazine and wearing a fetching outfit of black knee socks, a straight red skirt that ended just above her knees, a black satin crinkle halter and a red blazer. Akane sat on Ranma's lap while they shared their breakfasts and traded kisses. Mousse's eyes were particularly blurry that day so he pulled off his glasses and could see perfectly! The others turned welcoming smiles on him and then started to frown when he kept on staring at them with a besotted expression on his face. Mousse wondered if Kasumi knew that the tips of her eyelashes glowed golden in the morning light. He wondered if Ranma knew that his slate blue eyes held green flecks. He also wondered if Akane knew that she got the cutest dimple on her left cheek when she smiled. He kept on staring at them until they looked uneasy, and then he repeated his observations out loud and told them about his miraculous cure. His friends were happy for him and hugging ensued.

Once they calmed down he asked "so does everyone here think that Nabiki's a virgin?"

"I couldn't see her being anything but" Akane replied. "I've never seen her even look at a guy for any reason, other then to try and figure out how much money she can make off of him"

"Was there any guy who might have interested her?" Mousse asked, thinking about the condoms.

Kasumi looked up "she spent a great deal of time with that Kuno fellow" she observed. Everyone quietly pictured the Kendo clad rich boy, though Ranma and Akane added the groping hands that the others didn't know about so well.

"I seriously doubt she's slept with him" Akane replied, rejecting the notion.

"I don't know; there seemed to be something between them" Ranma said. "I mean they were always hanging out and seemed to be very comfortable together"

Mousse felt a light bulb go off over his head "wait I have him on my list of possible male virgins. What if we arrange little alone time for them and see what happens? It would work out well if two possible virgins took care of each other" he said shrewdly.

"Why would they do that?" asked Akane.

"Well, the boy's weird, there's no denying that. But he's also very attractive and perhaps Nabiki noticed that" Mousse reasoned. "I'm just suggesting that we invite him over for dinner to see his old friend and all of us happen to be absent when he arrives. Then we leave them alone together and see what develops"

"You want me to cook for a Kuno!" Kasumi said in a startled voice. "I hear they have a French chef employed fulltime. It would like the inviting the Queen of England to dinner"

"Kasumi, he's a teenaged boy being invited to the home of three noted beauties. He's not going to care what he eats, you could serve him dog food and I doubt he would notice" Mousse pointed out reasonably.

"I guess so" she said in a hesitant voice.

"It could work; I have no objection to Kuno coming for dinner if I'm not here" Akane said.

"Nor me" Ranma seconded.

"Kasumi want to make the call?" Mousse asked with a mischievous smile.

Kasumi dialed the phone and asked for Tatewaki "hello, Kuno-kun, I'm Nabiki's sister, Kasumi Tendo. I apologize for the short notice, but Nabiki's coming home from college for a week and I was wondering if you would care to come to dinner tomorrow night? I thought it would be fun to invite some of her friends over. You will? That's wonderful. Is six o'clock okay? No you don't have to dress up. Thank you Kuno-kun we look forward to seeing you" she said excitedly and hung up. Then Kasumi reverted back to being her new worldly self and said "the fish took the bait and is wiggling on the hook; we just need to reel him in"

"So what are everyone's plans for tomorrow night?" Mousse asked.

"Akane and I are grabbing a quick bite to eat and then going to see the new horror movie that just came out" Ranma announced.

"Horror movie?" Akane asked turning white.

"Don't worry, you can cling to me when you get scared" Ranma assured her with a wolfish grin.

"Baka" she replied, but didn't object to the plans.

"I'm having a private dinner at Dr. Tofu's house" Kasumi announced with a gleam in her eye. Then they looked at Mousse and realized he had nowhere to go.

"You can come with us" Ranma offered.

"Or you can join us for dinner" Kasumi asked.

Mousse was touched that his friends were willing to give up their cuddling or sex time to make sure he had something to do. "It's okay, you guys go ahead. I'll think of something" he assured him.

Nabiki opened the door and said "knock, knock" causing Akane to scrabble frantically  
off Ranma's lap and have a seat in her usual place. Both teens hurriedly straightened their clothes. "Welcome home Nabiki" they all said at once.

"Hi, I'm not sure you remember me. My name is Mousse" Mousse introduced himself.

"You're that Chinese guy that tried to turn Akane into a duck" Nabiki stated.

Mousse blushed "it was plain water" he said defensively.

"It's okay, I've forgiven him. He's our houseguest. He's been staying in your room" Akane explained.

Nabiki regarded the handsome boy "Is he still going to stay in there with me?" she asked.

Mousse blushed even darker "no I'm staying in Ranma's room" he assured her.

"Too bad, you're kind of cute and I like your accent" Nabiki answered, enjoying putting him on the spot.

"Can I help you with your luggage?" Mousse asked to change the subject.

"Of course you can" she replied and followed when he picked her suitcases up effortlessly and carried them to her room. He set them down and then tried to test the waters "Tendo-san, I have something to tell you. I found your condoms and pictures under a floorboard. I'm embarrassed to admit that I've been using your condoms. I've kept a running tally and will replace them" he offered.

"Well, stud muffin. Use as many as you want, they're of no use to me" she stated.

"Do you use another method of birth control?" Mousse questioned.

"Well that's a rather impertinent question. Actually yes, the safest one in this world; chastity" she replied.

"You're a virgin?" Mousse asked.

"I don't understand the relevance of these questions, but yes" she said feeling a little annoyed by the encounter. "Why are you planning to seduce me?" she asked.

"No, I was just curious. I never meant to offend" he assured her. "I was just wondering about all the condoms"

"A friend gave me them as a joke, her brother works in a factory that makes them" she explained. "Does that answer your question?"

"It certainly does" Mousse said with a friendly smile.

Shampoo

Shampoo was exhausted after just a short bike and almost hit a pedestrian "watch where go!" she snapped.

"Perhaps you should watch where you're biking" Kuno snapped back.

Shampoo regarded the tall figure walking away from her "cute man, stupid clothes and wooden sword look plain dumb" she mused softly. "Wonder how get women dressed like that?" Tatewaki Kuno reminded Shampoo of the crazy people that were relocated to huts on the outskirts of her village with a caretaker appointed for them. Yet in Japan they seemed to let them roam free. Then a thought struck her, there was no way that he could get a girl acting so nuts. He was a virgin!

That night when the oni came to her, she said "new sacrifice is male virgin, he guarantee be virgin. Male Kuno, you take?" she offered.

"Male life force is a lot stronger then female. Very well, I shall see if he will suit my needs. If not, I shall be back for yours" it intoned into her mind and vanished. Shampoo smiled in satisfaction; there was no way she was wrong this time.

Nabiki

Nabiki was rather offended that no one was having dinner with her for her second night in town. "Sorry, I'm having dinner with Dr. Tofu and Akane and Ranma are going to see a movie and Mousse is meeting a friend. I left you plenty of food ready; it's warming in the oven. You just have to serve yourself, the table's already set" Kasumi had explained before she hurriedly rushed out the door. Everyone else departed soon after, leaving Nabiki alone and feeling rather down. When there was a knock at the door, she assumed that someone had forgotten something and went to open it. Her eyes grew wide at who stood on her doorstep "Kuno?" she said in surprised.

"Hello Nabiki Tendo, did I startle you? Perhaps no one told you I was coming for dinner?" he said and wondered where the others were.

"No, as far as I knew I was having dinner by myself tonight" she replied.

Kuno frowned "I'm sorry; I thought it was your sister Kasumi who called me. Perhaps someone's playing a joke? I'll leave then, you shouldn't be alone with a male; I certainly wouldn't want to ruin your reputation"

She opened the door "my reputation's already shot. Come have dinner with me, you're already here and my sister always makes way too much" she said persuasively.

He hesitated "you're sure?"

"Of course, I hate eating alone" she replied.

He walked into the house and handed her a bouquet of roses and a bottle of wine "the flowers were intended for the lady of the house and the wine was for your father" he explained.

"You're not wearing your Kendo uniform" Nabiki observed. He was wearing a grey suit, with a black dress shirt and a blue tie. "You look nice" she said.

"I couldn't very well show up for dinner at someone's house dressed in my uniform, that'd be tacky" he said with a shy smile.

"You've grown taller" she said.

"I'm shooting up like a weed" he replied, rubbing the back of his head in shyness. "You've grown your hair and dyed it, it looks nice" he said. Her hair was now past her shoulders and dyed auburn.

She blushed "I'm glad you like it, I thought it might be too drastic a change"

"I like it" he proclaimed.

She held up the bottle of wine "I don't normally drink, but would you like to open this, seeing there's no one here to object and neither one of us is driving?" she asked.

"I usually don't drink either with my training, but why not?" he said. "Here let me open it" he suggested and she handed him the corkscrew.

He poured them each a glass and handed one to her. She took a sip of the warm velvety liquid and moaned in appreciation "tastes expensive" she commented.

"It isn't cheap" he replied.

"It's too good for my family" she commented.

He frowned "I don't discriminate; I wouldn't insult your family by bringing cheap wine. I bring the same wine to every occasion that I'm invited to" he explained.

Nabiki looked at her house through the rich boy's eyes for the first time and saw the badly patched holes in the walls and the shabbiness of the furniture. Suddenly she felt self-conscious. "I guess this place sure isn't what you're used to?" she commented

Kuno glanced around "it's not so bad, it could use some paint and the work of a skilled carpenter or twenty" he joked. Nabiki laughed, feeling better.

"Well, if you're dressed for dinner, I want to also" she said.

"No problem, I'll plate up the food" Kuno volunteered. "Yes, I can do such things. I have the necessary skills, I even know how to make toast" he said to her skeptical look.  
He found the table already set for two and took the plates to the kitchen and pulled the food from the oven. He was impressed by how good it smelled and arranged generous portions for both people and placed them on the table. He picked up his wine glass and took a sip while he waited for Nabiki return. He glanced up and nearly dropped his glass. She wore a deep burgundy halter dress that almost matched his wine; it tied at the neck, it was low backed and had slit over her left leg on the long skirt. She looked both alluring and demure at the same time. "Well?" she asked the gaping boy.

"You look lovely" he exclaimed. She smiled and took her seat; he took the seat opposite her. Kuno barely remembered what they ate; though he was sure it tasted good. He was too busy watching Nabiki. He had always thought her attractive, but now she looked positively beautiful. He enjoyed her smile, her laugh and her tendency to touch his shoulder when she talked to him. He was intoxicated by her. Once their meal was over, was they carried their wine to the living room.

"So how's life in America?" he asked her. Nabiki had been granted early graduation as she had been accepted into a special college scholarship program in America. It lasted for twelve months and would allow her to graduate a year early with her degree. He was startled when her eyes filled with tears.

"I hate it, I like the program but I'm lonely. I can barely speak the language and haven't made a single friend. I'm younger then all of them so I can't even attend most of the college events because you have to be of legal age to go. I can't afford to come home for every holiday, so I normally spend them alone in my shitty apartment. I used to make fun of the foreigner trying to order food in the cafeteria and now I am her! I'm so used to being popular and making witty comments and now I have no one to talk to." she said, admitting out loud for the first time her feelings of isolation. She didn't know why she was telling this to Kuno and expected him to mock her. Instead he pulled her onto his lap and drew her into a hug. She looked up at him warily, and then sobbed against him. He placed his chin on top of her head and let her cry it out, he was disturbed by this. He had never even seen her upset before.

"I'm okay" she said pulling away and wiping the last of her tears away. She was surprised when strong but gentle, calloused hands cupped her face and Kuno leaned forward to kiss her. Nabiki's eyes went wide, as she had never kissed anyone before, but kissed him back. She was surprised at good it felt kissing him, it was thrilling yet felt natural at the same time. She moaned and deepened it; she could feel his erection and felt a thrill of fear and desire and yearned to make love for the first time in her life. Wordlessly she led him into her bedroom; they undressed themselves and stood naked before each other. Nabiki's mouth went dry at the strongly built herculean body before her. She felt a little shy when he picked her up and placed her on the bed, as delicately as if she was made of spun glass. "I'm a virgin" she whispered.

"So am I" he whispered back. Nabiki had always thought that Kuno would be a rough and clumsy lover, yet his touch was gentle and sure. He slowly ignited a fire inside her and then brought it to blaze. She mewed when he entered her for the first time; he whispered sweet nothings to sooth her. They moved together in a timeless rhythm until they reach the pinnacle together, crying out each other's name. He held her close. "Would it help if I came to visit you on the holidays?" he asked.

"You would do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course" he replied, stroking her back.

"My place is about the size of one of your closet and the bed folds up into the wall" she warned.

"Is the bed big enough for two?" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Then there's no problem" he assured her. He hesitated "I feel awful about having to run so soon after we just made love, but I'm concerned that your family might catch us. Perhaps I should go?" he suggested

Nabiki felt sad "sure, go ahead" she said in a resigned tone of voice.

"I hope that you don't think this an odd question, but I've heard things about this family. Does this mean we're engaged? Not that I would mind!" he added hastily.

Nabiki laughed "that only applies to Ranma and Akane as they're the dojo heirs. Though I do expect that there would be a shotgun wedding if Daddy was here right now" she replied in amusement, then the last part of what he said trickled into her brain. "What do you mean that you wouldn't mind?"

Kuno gave her a sheepish smile "it just kind of slipped out"

"Well, I would mind. I intend to test drive a lot of cars before I buy" Nabiki said.

Kuno frowned at that statement, but said nothing and pulled on his clothes. Nabiki also got dressed and walked him to the door. "Thanks for everything, if I knew that sex felt so amazing, I would have done it a long time ago"

"Yes we should have" he said shrewdly and pulled her into a kiss. "Nabiki, can I take you to dinner tomorrow?"

She laughed "most people usually go on the date first before they have sex" she pointed out.

"Does that mean no?" he asked a little sadly.

"No that means yes" she replied. They went out for dinner that night and spent every other night after that together until she had to go back. Her family didn't realize that the limousine that came to pick her up to take her to the airport belonged to the Kuno family. Kuno kissed her goodbye before she left.

"Goodbye Nabiki, I'll see you in a month for American thanksgiving" he assured her.

"Goodbye Kuno" she said, staring up into his handsome face. "I'll see you soon." They announced her flight was boarding.

"Call me anytime you feel lonely" he ordered her.

"I promise. I have to go" she said reluctantly and presented her boarding pass to the flight attendant. He watched her slender figure depart and felt sad that she was leaving. He turned to go. "Kuno" she called after him, he turned to face her. "I'll miss you" she cried.

"I'll miss you too" he called back and watched until her flight departed for America 'you never know what you have until it's gone' he thought sadly.

Mousse

Mousse was glad to get back to the Tendo residence. He took one look at Nabiki and mentally crossed two names off the list. He only hung out with the others briefly and then sat on the roof alone. While the three lovers had spent the evening in the arms of their heart's desire; Mousse had spent it in a twenty four hour coffee shop reading a murder mystery. He had correctly guessed who the killer was on the second page. He looked up at the full moon and wondered where his love was. Or was he meant to be alone forever?

Kuno

Kuno froze in horror when the creature had appeared. He wondered what the hell was happening when a glowing stream was pulled from his mouth, and then spat back into him with a look of supernatural distaste. The next day he convinced himself that it was a dream and went to put on his Kendo uniform and realized how stupid he looked. So he changed into his school uniform and left the kendo one and his bokken at home. Before leaving the house, he ordered Sasuke to take down all the nudity pictures of girls in his room, something the ninja did happily. Kuno's gift was common sense and rational thought. The oni had cured his weirdness.

Shampoo

Shampoo barely even tried to fight when the oni fed from her. "What happen now?" she said wearily.

"This male too, had been corrupted and I cannot accept an impure life force. Hence why I came back for yours" it informed her.

"He act weird, he dress weird and some girl like him?" Shampoo said. "Why?"

"How humans act is of little consequence to me as long as I get fed. I shall be back for another sacrifice tomorrow night. Think hard upon this, you're starting to try my patience" it intoned and vanished.


	5. Ukyou

Shampoo

Shampoo was finding it harder to get out bed in the mornings and was often tired. She wondered if she should report what she had summoned to her great-grandmother and see what could be done. But she didn't know about the book that Shampoo had found fallen behind the bookshelf of a small Chinese shop; she wouldn't like that Shampoo was dabbling with forces unknown. However Shampoo was certain that in a few more days, she was going to start moving like an old person, as Mousse had towards the end. She still wondered who had 'saved' him and why he had changed so much since then. The oni drifted in and intoned "have you found a real sacrifice for me yet? Only the first one was untouched, of the ones that you've been directing me to. Choose wisely" it threatened.

"Ukyou Kuonji, she no want be girl. Definitely virgin, taste good" Shampoo said persuasively.

"I'll see and be back if you prove incorrect" it said and vanished. Shampoo hung her head and prayed.

Mousse

Ranma and Mousse were out walking together when it started to rain. Ranma sighed with exasperation when she became a petit and curvy redhead, then bent down to duck level to retrieve her friend, only to be presented with the sight of knees clad in baggy dark blue pants. She looked up to find Mousse's hair and robe plastered to his body from getting wet, but still a human man!

"Ranma?" Mousse said in a startled voice, expecting a quack to emerge from his throat instead his own voice.

"Shit, why can't I get onied?" Ranma cried at the injustice. "You got onied and got your eyesight fixed, became smooth with the ladies and got rid of your curse. Kasumi did and got self-confidence and became sophisticated. Akane became sexy and kinda kinky and Kuno became a regular guy and I get nothing! It seems that if you survive the oni attack, then it fixes what was wrong with you in the first place" Ranma pointed out.

"Is onied even a word?" Mousse asked in amusement.

"It is now!" said the redhead and stalked ahead in anger, leaving an amused Mousse trailing in her wake.

She got into a bathrobe and prepared to change her for in the onsen, when Mousse appeared at her door. "Ranma, I know that you offered to have sex with Ryoga, but I want to make sure that you're fine with it," he said cautiously.

She looked a bit nervous "I just don't want to feel that pain again. I'm no stranger to pain, but experiencing it there was a little terrifying," she explained. "I'm going to do it because Akane volunteered, but she doesn't know that he's in love with her and would never leave her alone after that. I couldn't handle her being with another man either. She feels the same way about me and other girls, but doesn't seem to mind other guys for some reasons. In fact she seemed rather enthusiastic about the idea" she said in a perplexed tone of voice.

"It wouldn't hurt this time. You had a hymen that broke when we had sex, you were a full virgin in your female form" Mousse explained.

"Akane didn't have a hymen when we made love the first time" Ranma pointed out.

Mousse managed to school his features "She's done martial arts most of her life, she probably lost it to a roundhouse kick" he said persuasively. "You however, have only had this curse for a short time and are rarely in your female form, therefore yours was fully intact. I would like to apologize, if I hadn't literally been half dead, I would have prepared you properly and it would have hurt a lot less. Therefore I think we need to have sex again so I can prove to you how it's supposed to be between a man and a woman. It'll make it easier on you with Ryoga" Mousse explained.

Ranma blushed "But, I'm a guy and I don't like you that way" she said.

"I prefer you in this form" Mousse whispered and undid the belt on her robe. Ranma gulped when her robe fell open. She moaned at the feeling of strong hands on her skin.

"I-I don't know," she said blushing furiously, and then gasped when fingers flicked her nipples.

"Just tell me when to stop and I will" Mousse said and wondered when this new power of his had begun, it seemed like girls were physically incapable of saying no to him. Perhaps it was that he offered a discreet way to rid themselves of unwanted chastity? Mousse was silent as the grave about his conquests unless they themselves volunteered the information to others. Perhaps he was good in bed? He was trained to be an Amazon husband, he had to be, it was necessary to his very survival!

Ranma blushed when he carried her to her futon and removed the robe from her body and covered her with a sheet, then removed his own and crawled in with her. She blushed even further to feel a naked body beside hers that wasn't Akane's. He smiled at her embarrassment and whispered "I'll be gentle, this only goes as far as you want" he reassured her and kissed her. She tensed when his fingers sought and found her pink tipped breasts and he resumed strumming her nipples. She purred in pleasure and gave into the heady sensation, especially when his mouth joined his fingertips and her pleasure increased by a thousand fold. She gulped slightly when his mouth continued down her taunt belly and fingers entwined lovingly in her nest of bright curls, before parting the sweetly pink lips of her sex and her clit was teased from beneath its hood and his tongue swirled on it until it became stiff with desire. Ranma panted while Mousse gave her the most pleasure she had ever experienced in this form. Mousse was careful to give her the most thorough job he was capable of, her moans were music to his ears as he teased her labia itself, entered her dripping sheath with his tongue and worshipped her clit and pumped his fingers in her. With a cry, she fisted her hands in his long hair came furiously for several long seconds, Mousse swallowed every drop of her girl cum and then deposited a final kiss on her wet, wet pussy and leaned back to see her expression, her bosom still heaved slightly and she looked surprised. "Shall I continue?" he asked her. His fingers inside her felt that she was gripping at him and wet and ready. Ranma looked nervous, but nodded. He entered her so slowly, pushing himself by increments to show her that there would be no pain this time, he bit his lip when he was fully inside her; she was so tight. He moved slowly at first and Ranma gasped at the bolts of pleasure that shot through her with each stroke. Soon she was driving herself back against him, encouraging him deeper and faster until she came again in a flood and his groan answered her a few seconds later. She didn't mind when he held her tight and accepted a final kiss before he pulled out of her. She was startled to see that he wore a condom. "Why are you wearing one of those?" she asked.

"I didn't think that you would appreciate my guys being sealed into your body when you regain your male form and we don't know that you can't get pregnant. You really should have that check with a gynecologist" Mousse suggested.

Ranma paled at the suggestion and then said, "that felt great, the pleasure is more spread out then when I'm a male. Does this mean that I'm bisexual?" she asked confused.

"When you're a male, do you want to jump me?' Mousse asked her.

"No" she said.

"Then you just enjoy having sex. You don't really need a man for the most part, Akane would probably love to go down on you like this" Mousse suggested.

"You think she would? Who could love someone like me?" she asked sadly.

"If she can love your male side, there's no reason why she couldn't love your female side. Besides, Akane's a lot different these days" Mousse said winking at the one brown eye watching them through the crack in the door, which he deliberately hadn't closed all the way for this reason. Akane wasn't supposed to be home, but Mousse had run into her in the hallway and she'd been suspicious about his lack of attire, so he'd agree to let her watch. Mousse suspected that Ranma was in for a wild time that night. He watched her duck away and then she called from the kitchen "I'm home", causing Ranma to scramble wildly about for clothes and Mousse to slip back to his room to change and then put the kettle on. He didn't think that Ranma was going to remain dressed for long.

Ukyou

Ukyou watched suspiciously while Akane appeared to flirt with Ranma rather then fight with him. She also noticed that although Akane wasn't dressed any differently, there was something that was provocative in the way she wore them, lending her an air of sexiness normally not present in the frigid seeming girl. Ukyou frowned at how Ranma appeared to be responding to her flirtatiousness with looks of desire. She interrupted their fun by walking up to them. They'd been joined by the white clad Chinese boy that she recognized as being the one who used to follow Shampoo around. "Hi Ran-chan, I have to reorganize the stockroom and could use a strong back to help me. Could you spare a few hours after I close up?" she asked.

Akane narrowed her eyes at the blatant attempt on Ukyou's part to get her Ranma alone. She could feel him squirming uncomfortably beside her as she knew that his desire to help people made him want to say yes, however he also knew that Akane would kill him.

"I'll do it" Mousse offered. "Ranma and Akane have to study for a test tonight, but I'm free to help"

Ukyou glared daggers at him "I really would Ranma help me" she replied.

"And I said that he's busy, whereas I'm not. What time shall I be here?" Mousse challenged her.

"Don't you have some Chinese bimbo to chase?" Ukyou snarled at him, and then realized that she went too far.

Akane's head snapped up "Mousse's our friend and house guest, I suggest that you apologize to him and accept his gracious offer. Like he said, Ranma's busy we might be studying all night long" she said in a dangerous voice.

Ukyou went pale at the possessive tone in her voice and bowed to Mousse "I'm sorry Mousse; I received some bad news yesterday that set me on edge. I would be glad of your help. Is eight okay?" she asked.

"That would be fine. Just so you know, Shampoo and I had a parting of ways and I am no longer her creature. The Tendos have been gracious enough to allow me to remain as a temporary boarder and I would do anything for them" he said in a slightly threatening tone.

"I understand" she said.

Mousse

Mousse was sulking as he'd been dragged along to a bridal shop with Kasumi and Akane. Kasumi was trying on wedding gowns and Akane was trying on a few also. "I don't see what I had to come?" he complained.

"I wanted a man's opinion and you have a good eye for fashion," Kasumi explained.

"How can you tell? I wear the same clothes everyday," he pointed out.

Akane and Kasumi paused in their twirling and looked at him. "You know, you're going to have a try a different look for Ukyou, she likes her men with muscles" Akane pointed out.

"I work out every bit as hard as Ranma; he's more of a medium build that gains muscular mass easily. Whereas I'm leaner, making mine not so apparent unless I'm shirtless" Mousse explained. He watched while the sisters shared an evil look. What's wrong with my clothes? I wear Chinese clothing just like Ranma" Mousse pointed out.

"He wears them tighter to show off his body, whereas you like baggy and that makes you look merely scrawny which you're not" Akane explained.

"Yes he and Dr. Tofu have similar body structure, lean is good" Kasumi proclaimed, making Mousse blush. She looked and Akane and said "I don't care for the selection here. Let's take him shopping instead"

"Yes lets" Akane agreed and both sisters turned equally evil expressions on him and Mousse felt nervous.

"You can't be serious?" Mousse said when he looked at himself in the mirror; he had on a pair of pre-faded distressed blue jeans that left nothing to the imagination and a tight zip up sports shirt.

"You look great, holy sexy," said Akane.

Mousse blushed when both females eyed him with appreciation. He turned around, as he suspected, the lines of his underwear were visible right through the pants. His butt looked like it would rip through the fabric at any second. "I look like a gigolo. How's this going to help me with Ukyou?" he said doubtfully.

"She wants to see visible muscle, now she does" Akane explained. Then she turned to two girls walking by "what do you ladies think of his outfit?" Mousse blushed when he was described as sexy as all hell and that Akane was a lucky girl. Mousse sourly wore the outfit home and Ranma had a good laugh, until Akane announced he was getting one similar and then it was Mousse's turn to laugh.

He blushed as he wore it through the streets on his way to Ukyou's, his face flamed at the admiring glances that he drew from girls and especially those that seemed to check out what Akane had termed as his 'package' He felt like a piece of meat and wondered if his mother would lock him up for wearing this get up, as she had threatened to do to his sisters when they attempted to leave the hut dressed too provocatively for her tastes. Mousse was not a prude, not matter what Akane said. He knew that his body was pleasing to females; recent events had proved that. He just didn't feel the need to flaunt his goodies like Ranma did, then again he'd only ever pictured himself with one female his entire life and he'd already known that his exterior pleased her. Mousse mourned that this was necessary and hated the dating market that he'd been thrust into; he was a one woman kind of man and always had been.

Ukyou

Ukyou had been surprised by the transformation of Mousse, but refused to comment. She had to admire his strength however and dedication to hard work as they hauled sacks of flour and completely reorganized the stockroom. It was long, grueling work and in the end they were both sweaty and thirsty. "Thanks for all your help Sugar. Would you like to have a shower and stay for dinner? I couldn't have an onsen built into so small a place, so opted for a western style shower" she explained.

"Do you have a bathrobe I can borrow?" he asked. Mousse did not want to be walking around a young girl's house wearing only a towel.

"Sure" she said handing him the most feminine one that she had. He looked distastefully at the pink flannel one with sea horses on it, but said nothing and went to shower. Not wanting to give her the satisfaction of wearing the embarrassing garment in front of her. He pulled on his soiled clothes again, but frowned at the shirt. It was so covered with dust and cobwebs that he couldn't bring himself to put it back on. He had to go out wearing only the jeans and black wife beater that the girls had insisted completed his more macho image. He did notice that her eyes went wide at how sculpted his torso was. She went off to take a shower and he looked at the recipe she had out and pulled the vegetable from the fridge and started chopping them. Ukyou returned to witness the domestic scene and stood back watching, she'd changed into her nightshirt and bathrobe. Wordless, she started working alongside him and welcomed that there was someone doing this with her. She'd always pictured a scene like this for when she married Ranma, being with someone, having a companion for life and no more lonely night. She found herself examining Mousse with new eyes; she'd never seen him like this, he looked handsome, confident and sexy. In the past, in the few times that she deigned to notice him, he'd seemed pathetic. Between the thick glasses, the baggy unappealing clothes and tendency to sob after Shampoo and kiss her pampered ass; he'd seemed practically asexual. She wondered what had happened to him as she examined his chiseled body, his shiny hair and handsome features. On impulse, she touched his hair idly. "Can I help you with something?" he asked in amusement to find her fingers combing through his hair. He was used to females touching his pride and joy by now.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if it's as soft as it looks" she said snatching her hand away and blushing.

"No a problem, just ask next time" he said. "Dinner's ready. Shall we set the table?" he asked and they did so. She returned to the kitchen to find that he had already tea brewing and just started sobbing. It was just like she had pictured her evening spent with Ranma!

"Ukyou, are you okay?" Mousse asked startled.

"I'm sorry, I'm embarrassed. J-just my father died and I wanted Ranma to come over tonight" she stammered and blushed when Mousse put his arms around her, but accepted comfort from him.

He let her cry it out as he stroked her back and said "so the stockroom was a ruse?" he asked.

"Well, it did need to be done. Damn it he's my fiancé, he should be here!" she said, lashing out in her anger.

"You didn't tell him" Mousse pointed out.

"But why doesn't he want to spend time with me?" Ukyou said sadly.

"He does as a friend" Mousse explained in a soothing tone of voice.

"I'm more then just his friend!" she cried.

"Yes and that's what the others fiancées say too. Have you ever asked him how he views you?" Mousse asked.

"No," she said sadly. "Look I need a drink, would you like one?" she asked pouring herself a sake.

Mousse made a face "I don't drink much" he replied, thinking about how on the journey back from the cave, his hangover had kicked in and he'd ended up vomiting into a bush while Ranma held back Mousse's hair at his insistence. It had been intensely humiliating.

'Please I hate drinking alone" she pleaded.

"Oh okay" he replied and they sat down to dinner. He slowly sipped his drinks while she seemed to throw them back.

"Mousse, I'm sorry about today. You seem like a nice guy and don't deserve the way I treated you"

"It's okay; I wasn't the one you wanted here. I guess that must be kind of frustrating" he said reasonably.

"Why's Ranma such an idiot! Why can't he be more like you?" she snapped.

"I was raised to serve women in every capacity, whereas Ranma spent his formative years with his immature father. Mr. Saotome's a horrible parent who seems to be more concerned with selling his son to the highest bidder then raising him" Mousse explained. "Ranma's an okay guy but he's immature. Not that I'm so much better" Mousse said with a roll of his eyes.

"So you and Shampoo are really over?" she inquired.

"More like we never got started. Let's just say that she denied me something that could have saved my life that someone else gave freely" Mousse said cryptically. Ukyou was getting tipsy and started noticing exactly how attractive her companion was. She found herself wondering what it would be like him to kiss him and blushed at the thought.

"This someone who saved your life, are you close?" she asked.

Mousse pictured the look of ecstasy on the beautiful redhead's face when they made love earlier. "We're not girlfriend and boyfriend if that's what you want to know" he teased.

Ukyou turned painfully red at what he implied "I was just curious" she said, averting her face from the amusement dancing in his green eyes.

"Sorry, I'm like Ranma, I like girls in skirts" Mousse teased again. Actually it was true about Ranma's liking skirts, but it was mainly that they could be conveniently lifted out of the way.

"I have skirts" she said indignantly and when to change. Mousse's eyes went wide to see her return wearing a black tank top and red mini skirt, she looked really sexy; though the fact that she was staggering kind of ruined the effect. She stumbled and he caught her and set her on his lap. "You okay?" he asked and then he she plastered her lips against his. Mousse was rather surprised at her boldness, but returned her desperate kiss. He realized that he was just being used a substitute, but as long as she wasn't a virgin at the end of it, he didn't care. He could tell that she was tipsy but not drunk. He also realized that she wore nothing underneath her skimpy clothes. Boldly he slipped his hand up her skirt and began rubbing her clit; Ukyou moaned and spread her legs while she continued to kiss him. Gently he probed her center and felt her hymen, she made a soft noise. He carried her to the living room and lay her down on the couch. Lifting her skirt, he lapped at her teasingly, sensing her delight. He tongued her pussy slowly and meticulously, no area was left undiscovered. He tried to sense her body's need and repeated motions when he felt her reacting to something. Ukyou moaned in bliss and came hard on his swirling tongue. Feverishly, needing to be loved to celebrate life after her father's death she helped him strip off what little she wore. Then glaring a challenge at him with trembling hands she undid his jeans. He helped her undress him, and then poised himself above her.

"Are you sure?" he asked touching himself to her entrance. She nodded and then cried out sharply when he thrust himself downward with one quick lunge. She gasped at the sudden pain and accepted his soothing kisses. She shivered then moved with him when the pain dissipated. She clung helplessly to him while she had three orgasms in a row, she had wanted someone to make love to her tonight and it was happening. "Ranma" she gasped at the final time and then apologized to Mousse after his own orgasm faded.

"Its okay" he assured her, leaning back to study the beautiful dark hair girl.

"Could you stay with me tonight?" she almost pleaded.

"Of course, he replied and they prepared for bed. In the dim light of the room he watched the young woman asleep in his arms as her soft breaths ghosted against his cheek. 'She needs someone else' he thought realizing that she certainly did like the macho sort. A guy like Mousse would never last with her. But who? Someone brawny, strong and a rather stubborn, but was flawed enough to stimulate her maternal nature.

The oni showed up soon and Mousse whispered to Ukyou as she startled awake. "Just calm down, it will be over in a few seconds and it won't hurt you" he soothed and stroked her hair until the final regurgitation and the thing departed in a huff.

Shampoo

When the oni showed up to take more of the precious little life force that she had left, all she did was cry "how all weird people in Nerima not virgin? Japanese people think strange sexy?"


	6. Ryoga

Had to backtrack so that you know what happened with Nabiki

*****

Shampoo

"Please take no more" she begged the oni. "There is final Tendo sister, Nabiki. She study in America. She virgin; they call ice princess, so cold and no like any boy. Go to America take her"

"Very well, I shall inspect her and if she's suitable, I shall commence to feed from her" it intoned into her mind and vanished.

Nabiki

Nabiki was nervous and unable to sleep despite the hour. Her affair with Kuno was going really well and they were becoming really close; too close for Nabiki's reserved nature. He'd visited her once a month since they'd hooked up at her house that night and she was starting to care too deeply for him. She loved spending time with him and really enjoyed his visits, whether they spent the nights at her tiny place learning to cook together or going out. He'd even introduced her to some of his local Japanese friends, so she now had a social network again. But Nabiki couldn't continue this; she didn't strive so hard in life to fall for a home town boy when she longed for nothing more then to leave Nerima behind and tell it to kiss her ass. She was Nabiki; she was a contender, not some stupid little misty-eyed teenager who falls for the first man to part her legs, no matter how sweet. She sighed and fished out the heart shaped gold locket he'd given her on their second date, so that she would always have him with her. It was a rather sappy gesture, but a sweet one and although she never would admit it, she'd never taken it off since he'd fastened the delicate chain around her neck. She smiled when she thought about how he'd suggested that they spend New Years Eve alone in Las Vegas.

She sat bolt upright in bed, she had to end it now before it was too late she realized and reached for the phone. He would be hurt, but it what she had to do. She froze in shock when a red glowing face appeared and opened her mouth to ask what the hell it wanted, when a blue stream was pulled from her. It seemed to give her a disgusted look, thrust the stuff back into her and vanished after giving her a dirty look. Deciding she must have imagined it, she remembered the phone call she had to make and reached for it, but changed her mind as to out the outcome of the conversation. She asked for Tatewaki and was rewarded with him being at home as it was three am where she was and five pm where he was. "Yes, Nabiki? Why aren't you sleeping" he asked, concerned why she was up so late.

"Kuno I just wanted to say...." she said and hesitated.

"Yes, honey?" he prompted.

"I wanted to say that I love you" she replied honestly.

Kuno checked on the call display to make sure he was hearing from the right person, and then his heart swelled with joy "I love you too" he replied. "Now get some sleep, you have an exam tomorrow. I'll see you in a few days; I can't wait to talk about this further! Good night love" he whispered.

"Good night Kuno Baby" Nabiki said and hung up the phone and fell asleep, all self doubt gone. The oni had given her courage to follow her heart, her icy exterior and scheming ways were gone, but she still retained her drive and ambition.

Shampoo

When the oni returned with fire its eyes, Shampoo took one look at it and said "you take life force from Shampoo, Nabiki not virgin. Knock self out" she said and opened her mouth. "I give you real one this time for sure. He bumbling fool loner, always get lost. Ryoga Habiki. Him virgin for sure" she declared.

The oni gave her a look of impatience "like all the rest? We'll see about that" it intoned threateningly and vanished

Ryoga

After three unsuccessful tries to find Nerima, Ryoga was surprised to find himself in front of Furinkan High. He intended to confront Ranma about an email he'd received from the other martial artist, concerning a challenge issued. He was annoyed at the way the challenge had been issued.

Ranma was exiting the school when he saw Ryoga. He smirked in triumph to see the other male, not that he was excited about what he was going to DO to the other boy, but what Akane had offered as reward was certainly going to be worth the effort.

"Ranma you jerk. What's the mean of this?" Ryoga asked with fire in his eyes. "Challenges should be done in person, not over the internet!" Ryoga cried, outraged at Ranma's audacity.

"I didn't know where to find you and know you check your email. So I issued it in the only way I could think of" Ranma explained. "So do you accept?"

Ryoga narrowed his eyes at the other boy, there was something about the expression on his face that made it look like Ranma was leering at him. Ryoga blushed. "I will only accept a fair fight" he said.

"Would I fight dirty?" Ranma asked innocently.

"No, it's true. Even if you're my enemy, you're a man of honour" Ryoga declared.

"Okay but you have to agree to my terms" Ranma said. "We both have to be naked, that way we both can see that neither is fighting dirty"

Ryoga's eyes went as wide as saucers "n-naked? But why?" he stammered, his face was glowing.

"And oiled up so that it makes it harder for the other one to pin down" Ranma commanded.

"B-but" Ryoga said with a deep blush, he was pretty sure that he'd only heard those terms once in a gay porno when he had gone into the wrong theatre. "I'm sure that our underwear wouldn't cover much" he reasoned with Ranma.

"The winner gets a date with Akane" Ranma said adding his final trump card.

"You're on!" Ryoga stated, casting all doubts aside.

"Great, as our place is kind of cramped with Mousse staying there, Ukyo's agreed to put you up for the night" Ranma advised. Ryoga again blushed at the idea of staying alone in a small apartment with a pretty female.

"Hi Sugar, it looks like we're going to be roomies. I'll take you there now for dinner and bring you to the dojo in about two hours, Ranma needs time to prepare" the pretty brunette said. Ryoga's jaw dropped at the vision of feminine beauty before him. Ukyo wore a school girl uniform that had been altered so that it clung to every curve, light make up and had her hair softly waved.

"Is that you Ukyou?" he said in surprise.

She giggled in a way that was cute without making her sound dumb. "In the flesh, well under my clothes I am" she said, causing Ryoga to blush again. "Come on Sugar, let's get some food in you and set you up in my guestroom" Ukyo said. She had wondered why Mousse had suggested Ryoga stay with her. She'd always thought Ryoga sweet and endearing in an awkward way and charming. Therefore she actually was looking forward to spending time with him and getting to know him, lord knows he was almost as cute as Ranma she realized as studied the boy walking beside her. He had a broader, but still handsome face and his eyes were brown and gentle. He was a little taller and his body broader, his wrinkled and baggy clothing couldn't conceal a well developed body. The boy had the body of a god, Ukyo thought eyeing him with interest. She'd been sleeping with Mousse, but they were more like friends as he wasn't really her type. The fact that Ryoga was one of Ranma's best friends made him even more attractive to her.

Ranma

Ranma arched her back in ecstasy and panted as her orgasm approached. She glanced down at the sleek, dark head bobbing between her well spread thighs and as it lovingly brought her closer and closer to the edge. She reached down to lovingly stroke the soft, dark hair and with a final cry, bedewed the pretty, busy mouth. "Oh Akane" she cried at the passions peak. Akane lapped the final sweet drops from Ranma's pussy and leaned forward to kiss her, cuddling the still panting girl in her arms.

"Did you like that honey?" she asked.

Ranma could taste her juices on Akane's lips and longed for nothing more then to become male and take her hard. Ranma had come to the conclusion that his curse was now a gift because the woman he loved, also loved both sides of him; and did frequently.

"Umm 'Kane, that has to be the best oral ever. What's the occasion?" she asked lazily.

"I wanted to make sure that you're nice and wet for Ryoga" Akane explained.

Ranma also wasn't worried about Ryoga anymore "you're a real hentai Akane" she said lovingly.

"You too dummy" Akane answered and helped her prepare the dojo.

Ryoga

Ryoga stepped in to dojo and cried "I hope you're ready Ranma because I'm going to defeat you this time and take Akane on a date." He quickly shut up when he realized that he was facing the buxom female type Ranma who wore only a short silk bathrobe. "What's the meaning of this?" he cried.

She answered "you agreed to fight me naked and covered in oil. I just haven't put the oil on yet" she explained.

"Not like this" he stammered, suddenly painfully aware of how attractive she was.

"We never agreed that I had to be a guy when you accepted" she pointed out and slipped off her bathrobe.

Ryoga averted his eyes for fear of a nosebleed, but not before he caught a glimpse of large pink tipped breasts, a heartbreakingly slim waist and long toned legs topped with a glorious nest of red curls. He gulped.

"Ryoga, do you wish to forfeit?" she taunted. "What's the matter, can't handle a little naked flesh?"

Ryoga forced his eyes back to her and glared a challenge "I will defeat you Ranma!" he snarled, baring fang, then made a small eeping sound when she picked up a bottle of baby oil and starting rubbing it sensually onto her breasts, then slipped her hand down her taunt belly and starting rubbing it into her inner thighs. She slipped her fingers between her pussy lips and moaned softly, before she continued oiling down her long, smooth legs. Ryoga's jaw dropped and he couldn't stop watching her teasing little show; he blushed when he started getting hard.

She slowly massaged oil onto the rest of her glistening form; Ranma turned her back to Ryoga and pulled her braid over one shoulder. "Can you do my back?" she asked in an innocent sounding voice. She smiled encouragingly and was rewarded when the flustered looking boy took the oil from her and applied it with clumsy strokes.

Ryoga felt like he was going crazy, he'd never seen a fully naked female up close before and here he was touching one, even if it was Ranma! He could see her heart shaped ass scant centimeters from the area that he was rubbing and had to fight the urge to cup it in his large hands. Kami her skin was so soft!

"Thank you" she said giving him the benefit of her large innocent seeming eyes and cutest smile. The she turned and put her hands on her hips "now it's your turn to take your clothes off" she said with a pout.

"H-here" Ryoga said with a gulp, hoping that his almost painful erection didn't show.

"Of course silly, you can't fight naked with your clothes on" she pointed out. Ryoga turned around and awkwardly stripped off, he jumped when he felt oiled hands sliding over his back. "Just returning the favour" Ranma said. He gulped that he could feel her breasts pressing against him and reached down to cover his genitals nervously. Ranma ground herself against him harder and then reached around to hand him the bottle. "Time to get ready" she whispered in his ear. She wasn't treated to a nice show, he quickly and per functionally coated himself with oil, blushing when he rubbed it on his buttocks and just poured just a little onto the frank and beans themselves.

"You ready?" asked the glisteningly sexy Ranma and took her first stance.

The Onied

Mousse, Akane, Dr. Tofu and Kasumi were watching them from Nabiki's old room, Mousse had discovered how to use her old hidden cameras and had caved at Akane's suggestion that they watch. He was surprised when Kasumi said she wanted to also and brought Dr. Tofu along. "He knows a horny female need satisfaction soon after" she explained when Mousse asked. They watched with rapt expressions while both naked bodies flew around the dojo and Ranma rubbed up against a fully erect Ryoga in increasingly sensual ways, drawing him closer to the large mat in the center of the dojo. Mousse examined everyone's looks of lust and couldn't resist smiling, then crossed Ryoga off the list.

Ryoga

Ryoga was not only flustered and breathing hard from fighting against Ranma, who seemed to be more interested in rubbing herself against him; she seemed to like wrapping her legs around his waist and then springing away with a knowing look. Ryoga could feel every part of her and was fully erect. He gasped when she jumped against him and wrapped her arms and legs around him; he swore she was grinding herself against his cock. After awhile it seemed like she was trying to tease him more then fight him; Ryoga eventually just started trying to get away from her groping hands and bewitching body.

"Come on fight me Ryoga" she taunted him and tripped him onto the mat, she sprang on top of him. Ryoga tried to press further into the mat to escape her enticing curves. He gasped when she straddled him and actually began rubbing herself along his length like a cat in heat. Ryoga's eyes goggled; he was too stunned to move at the feeling of her hot bare heat against his cock.

"R-Ranma" he stammered when he felt her hand tip him forward and she sank onto him until he was buried in her to the root. She moaned and started riding him; she moved her thighs tighter together to increase her grip. She moved slowly and was rewarded when Ryoga surrendered and started moving in tandem with her. One trembling hand gripped a full breast, while his other hand cupped a buttock while he pushed himself as deeply inside her as possible. He was a captive to her clutching walls and the hot velvet that gripped him. He no longer cared who was having sex with him; he shut his eyes against reality and gave himself over to the sensations. He gasped aloud at the wild pulsations that occurred during her orgasm and bit his lip to hold himself back. His own was so close that he could practically taste it, she clenched him even harder preparing to cum again and he threw back his head and howled. "Ranma" he cried and shot jet after jet of sexually repressed cum inside her until his balls were fully drained and he collapsed. Then his eyes snapped open in horror when he remembered it was Ranma.

"Looks like I win" said the cute redhead as she still sat on his softening cock. He thrust her away with a startled cry.

"Relax Ryoga" It's for your own good" she said putting back on her bathrobe.

"How could this possibly be good for me?" he cried.

"Calm down" Ranma said and explained it to him.

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" he asked.

"Sorry, I've tried explaining to someone in the past that they needed to lose their virginity for the good of their health, it's much easier to arrange that they do" Ranma explained.

"Look, I want to leave" Ryoga said.

"Very well, Mousse will walk you back to Ukyou's" Ranma said to him.

Ryoga had gotten back and locked himself in her guest bedroom. He was kind of disturbed to lose his virginity this way. He had planned to lose it to Akane, but could see now that she only wanted Ranma. He heard weeping coming from Ukyou's room and wondered if she realized that to.

He softly knocked on her door "Ukyou are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," came a muffled voice that clearly said she wasn't. The loneliness in her voice spoke to his own and he opened the door. He sat beside her drew her against him. "My father died" she explained and she clung to him. When the comfort turned to passion, Ryoga welcomed the hands on his skin this time. They made love slowly, holding the other as closely as possible. When the oni arrived, Ukyou just told him to relax the way that Mousse had instructed her and waited for it to depart unsatisfied and then pulled Ryoga close and fell asleep again. She felt contented to have his there with her.

Ukyou

Ukyou woke to eyes watching her and realized that there wasn't a nosebleed flowing from him, even though one of her breasts was completely uncovered. "Good morning beautiful" a suddenly calm Ryoga said, his nervous disposition seemed totally absent. "Can I take you for breakfast?" he asked. "I know of a great place around here"

"Sure, I'd like that" she replied and went to lead him when they stepped out of her place. She smiled when he took her hand and started causally strolling in the direction she remembered the restaurant he mentioned as being.

"No Ukyou, it's this way" he said and tugged her in the opposite direction. She allowed him to lead, thinking his horrible sense of direction endearing. Her jaw dropped open when they arrived at the restaurant; he'd been right about the directions


	7. Kodachi

Shampoo

Shampoo sighed when the oni came for her sacrifice; she only she knew of one more person in Nerima to offer it. "Kodachi Kuno, young sister of tall, weird non-virgin" she explained, hoping beyond hope that she was right this time.

"Very well, I hope you are correct. The hour is late and I am hungry" it warned and vanished.

Shampoo sat down, she was too weary to stand.

Mousse

Mousse was surprised when Kuno asked him over to his mansion, but accepted. He was brought into a large office that was all brass, leather and mahogany that Mousse thought must have belonged to Kuno's absent father. Kuno sat at the large desk, as if on a throne, in the position of power and gestured for Mousse to have a seat on a chair. Mousse complimented him on the fine leather of it and then Sasuke was sent for tea.

Kuno looked at the handsome younger boy and stated "you've changed"

Mousse was a little curious about this, other then him no longer needing his coke bottle glasses; he still looked the same and still dressed the same. Other then the time that Akane had chosen that embarrassing outfit to help him with Ukyou, that is. "How so? I've grown a little taller since coming to Nerima" he offered "I also had laser surgery done." This was to cover story that they'd come up with to explain his miraculously cured vision.

"No I don't mean physically, I mean personality wise. You're more confident, more assertive and arguably much better with women. What's the cause of it?" Kuno asked.

"The same thing that caused the changes in you" Mousse replied evasively.

"What changes?" Kuno asked confused.

"Where's your Kendo uniform?" Mousse asked, pointing to his black slacks and grey turtleneck.

"I wear it only for Kendo practice like everyone else" Kuno replied.

"There was a time you wore it everyday. What do you say when you see Akane?" Mousse countered.

"I say 'hi Akane'" Kuno replied.

"You used to challenge her for dates everyday and publically grope her" Mousse said.

"Well, I can hardly do that anymore, she's my girlfriend's sister" Kuno replied and blushed at the memory.

"What do you think of Ranma Saotome?" Mousse challenged.

"Well he seems like a decent guy, but I wouldn't describe him as a friend" Kuno replied with a frown.

"So he isn't a 'vile sorcerer'?" Mousse prompted.

"No, he's a marital artist and doesn't seem to be associated with the dark arts" Kuno replied.

"Final question: who's the pigtailed goddess?" Mousse said.

"She's also Ranma. He becomes a she because of a cursed pool he fell into or something like that" Kuno said and then realized what he was saying and felt sick; he used to beat off to pictures of her.

"Now you see?" Mousse said.

"So the oni that Kasumi told Nabiki about is real and we both saw it" Kuno deduced, finally seeing the changes in himself and Nabiki. Mousse explained it to him. "Then the list is real too, Kasumi told Nabiki about that also. We both were offered to this fiend as sacrifices and you've been going around screwing all the virgins to keep them safe from the oni's grasp. So are you some kind of superhero called the Virginator?" Kuno asked facetiously.

Mousse blushed at this "Ranma's been doing his part too" he admitted, but didn't elaborate.

"Then why did you choose to have Nabiki be with me?" Kuno asked.

"It was suggested that there was a spark between the two of you that could develop into something hot if perhaps you had some time alone together. So we arranged that by inviting you for dinner and not being present" Mousse admitted.

"What if nothing had happened that night?" Kuno asked with a frown.

"Another person would have been selected" Mousse admitted.

"You?" Kuno asked.

"Only if she was willing, there are certain ground rules. The person has to want to. The only form of coercion that is permitted is simple hormones and forcing is forbidden" Mousse explained.

"Who's left on the list?" Kuno asked.

"Shampoo and your sister" Mousse said in a tiny voice.

Kuno glared at him "what will happen to Kodachi if she's offered as sacrifice?"

"She will be visited nightly by the oni and her life force will be slowly siphoned off a bit at a time until she's dead. Only then will the person controlling this thing get their wish granted" Mousse explained.

"You know this for fact?" Kuno asked.

"I was intended as first victim for this thing. I was one day away from death when someone chose to make love to me to save my life, I know this as cold hard fact. It would be a horrible way to die" Mousse explained.

Kuno looked grim "I can't let my sister die that way. She's weird but I love her. Very well, do what you must. I only ask that I never find out the details and that you'll be kind to her. Despite her flaws, she's an impressionable young girl who's just looking for love" he implored.

Mousse looked at Kuno through new eyes; he understood how hard this conversation must for Kuno. Mousse could certainly have never faced and authorized a man to take his own sister's virginity. "I promise I'll be as gentle as I can" he replied.

"Good, you may go" Kuno dismissed him. Mousse had just reached the door when Kuno called him back "thank you for Nabiki" he said.

Mousse managed to bribe the janitor at Kodachi's school to not clean the gym where Kodachi was practicing her rhythmic gymnastics alone until much later. Mousse slipped into the gym and locked the door behind him. He admired her skill as she practiced and how nice she looked in her uniform, though he had to wonder about her family and uniforms. He thought that she was the prettiest of the girls that he had had sex with, or was about to. She was downright beautiful with her pouting lips, large grey eyes, silky black hair and slim gym sculpted body. Good looks definitely did run in the Kuno family he realized. He thought it was a darn shame about her annoying laugh and twisted personality, he liked her least of all the girls. He took a deep breath and said that he had been rehearsing "Kodachi Kuno, the black rose. You claim to be the best at rhythmic gymnastics martial arts; I challenge you to that title" Mousse cried. He'd been inspired by Ranma's idea of how to take care of Ryoga.

The beautiful girl narrowed her eyes at him and asked "who dares to challenge me?"

"I am Mu Tzu of the Amazon tribe, Joketsuzoku. I am a Master of Hidden Weapons and Wu Shu, therefore much more skilled then you" Mousse said. Kodachi smiled and whipped her ribbon at him. She gasped when chain topped with a knife cut it in half before it even touched him. "Is that you've got?" he taunted her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"The terms are simple, if I win; then you have to sleep with me right here and now. You win, I have to do whatever you want" he boldly proclaimed.

Kodachi gasped in outrage "How dare you! Do you know who I am? I'm a Kuno!" she cried.

Mousse cocked his head at her "all you are, is a weak little girl, who doesn't even have the skills to back up her claim as champion" he said sneakily.

"I'm the black rose, I have skills beyond your comprehension" she cried.

"You have a big mouth, I'll give you that. The question is; are you confident enough in your abilities as a martial artist to accept my wager?" Mousse said. "Are you willing to stake your virginity against whatever you might want of me?"

Kodachi laughed the annoying laugh of hers that makes fingernails on a chalkboard sound pleasant and said. "Very well Mu Tzu of the Amazon tribe, Joketsuzoku I accept your challenge and when you lose you must give my pet, Mr. Green Turtle a bath" she said.

Mousse pictured a small, harmless turtle rather then the evil reality that Mr. Green Turtle actually is. He frowned at how unequal the two wagers seemed and decided that it must be part of her madness "Wash a turtle? Are you sure you wouldn't like it to be something more elaborate?" he asked hesitantly. Her answering smile was so sinister the Mousse wondered if it was a snapping turtle with a penchant for male genitalia.

"I'm certain that you will find this bet more than suitable when you lose" she taunted.

"Very well, I gave you a chance to change your wager, but it's your choice. What are your terms?" he asked.

"We can use any of our 'weapons' in order to defeat the other, except for knives as you seem to have one of those already" she said.

Mousse thought of all the other weapons he had with him that weren't knifes and smiled "that's acceptable"

Kodachi led him to the ring and said "the first one to be knocked of this loses. You take that corner and I shall start here" she said and assembled her equipment and silently took her place. "I won't go easy on you, I'll die before I allow a baseborn vulgar bastard like you touch me" she taunted.

"You bitch, my parents were married" Mousse cried and leapt towards her, she gasped at his aerobic prowess and managed to just lunge out of the way. Mousse landed and then lunged at her again. Kodachi blanched when the baton that she threw at him was knocked aside by a duck topped staff that appeared out of nowhere. She managed to avoid his kick and threw her clubs at him; these were seized out of the air and tossed aside by a pair of plain chains. Mousse did an impressive midair summersault and caught the hula-hoop she threw with his bare hands. Kodachi gasped at the ease that he was exhibiting and realized she was running out of weapons. She grabbed her ribbon and tried to capture him with it, at the same time he launched a large object at her, she only had time to register that it was a duck training potty, when it smacked her with just enough force to knock her out of the ring. She managed to stop herself from falling completely by grabbing a hold of a vaulting horse. She looked back in terror when he landed noiselessly beside her.

"Looks like I win" he said in a mocking tone of voice.

"You can't do this to me, I'm a Kuno, and we're practically royalty" she said with more bravery then she felt.

"I haven't forgotten how you insulted my birth, stay like that, doggie style's good for a bitch like you" Mousse said bluntly and took a hold of the top of her gymnastic uniform and pulled it down her body until it lay at her feet. She gasped and went pale when he did this. "You wear nothing underneath that skimpy outfit? Impressive" Mousse said leering at her shrinking form, taking in her hot, toned body. He noticed that her large bust didn't appear to sag an inch despite her inclined position. Her waist nipped in to to form a perfect hourglass, her hips were full and ass high and firm with a black rose tattooed on her right cheek. Then there were her legs, they were long, perfectly toned and beautiful as the rest of her. There didn't seem to be a single blemish on her pale ivory hued, slender form. She gasped and blushed when Mousse ran his hands appreciatively down her flanks. "I assume that you're a woman of your word?" he said.

"Yes" she said nervously and jumped when he cupped her breasts and began playing with her sweetly pink nipples.

Mousse just wanted to get this over with as he couldn't stand the rude arrogant girl, so he just leaned forward and started licking her pussy from behind; Kodachi gasped at initial contact and then spread her legs wider when Mousse's talented tongue began its assault. He licked her just enough to get her juices flowing and then went to pull down his pants to drive himself into her; he couldn't be bothered to take his clothes off. Then he caught sight of her frightened face and felt like a heel. Then he realized that he was treating her horribly out of his anger, she was just a sixteen year old girl and this was her first time. He had even promised her brother that he would be nice to her.

He helped her to stand up and drew her against him "I'm sorry, I'll promise you'll love it" he said and kissed her, picked her up and placed her on the vaulting horse. She seemed curious what he was doing when he bent down in front of her. With only gentle pressure on her inner thighs, he parted them. Gently he teased her pearl from beneath its cowl with his thumb and sniffed the perfume that she distilled there. She gasped when he deposited a gentle kiss upon it and then lapped it with the very point of his tongue, she went ballistic when he curled his tongue around it and began licking a bewitching trail along the entirety of her virginal slit. Kodachi forgot any modesty that she possessed and spread her legs shamelessly to grant him better access and placed her hands on the sleek top of his head. He smiled when she began writhing into his onslaught, her body trembling with the need to cum. He pressed a finger against her virginal sheath and pressed it gently inside and began rubbing her sweet spot while he sucked on her clit. She had a very small one that was well hidden underneath its hood and therefore was hypersensitive to his caresses. He added another finger and redoubled his efforts, he was rewarded by her going off like a roman candle and spending copiously into his mouth. He stood up and kissed her, she surprised him by pulling at his clothes, as if wanting to rip them off of him. He was naked in seconds with her help and placed himself against her entrance, her large nervous grey eyes met his green "I'll be gentle" he promised her.

Kodachi looked into Mousse's angelic face and felt calmer, she mewed as he pressed himself slowly forward until he felt the barrier that divided them and went to lovingly kiss her in a reassuring manner. She put her arms around him and then tightened them and screamed into his mouth when he tore into her womanhood. He stroked her back and held himself firmly inside her and. Then he started to move in her with long, slow strokes until the pain was gone and pleasure took over. He could tell when she pulled him closer and started to move tentatively with him. Then she was mewing again, but in pleasure this time. Kodachi could feel another orgasm sneaking up on her and said "faster please, I'm going to cum" she panted. Mousse picked her up and sat in a straight backed chair, showing her how to straddle him properly. "Take me, go as fast as you want" he panted into her ear. Tightening her thighs, she started riding him as fast as she could until she came with a howl that would be better suited to a wolf. Mousse gasped at her wild pulsations and forced himself as deep inside her as possible, thrusting into her orgasm and prolonging it. The two of them clung to each other and moved together in powerful lunges until he came with the force of a rocket, triggering another one of hers. She captured his mouth during their mutual orgasm and they kissed hungrily while they rode it out. Afterward he pulled her head onto his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Kodachi honey?" he whispered.

"I'm a little sore" she said.

"There's a salve that Amazon women use on their womanly parts after their wedding nights that helps sooth the pain. I'll make some up tonight and bring it to you" Mousse offered. Kodachi stared into his handsome face while being held tenderly in his strong arms and felt safe. She recognized who he was and wondered why she had never noticed how gorgeous he was or how kind he was before.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked.

"I was the cause of it and I feel that I should tell you the reason for this" Mousse said and told her about the oni, leaving out the people's names that he had had sex with or that he had her brother's permission to have sex with her.

"You almost died?" she asked, disturbed by this information.

"Someone saved my life" he explained.

"And now you've saved mine" she said.

"I wouldn't go that far" Mousse said and eased her off his lap. "We should get you home, I'll walk you there" he said, he handed her uniform and waited until she got changed.

Kodachi felt a little awkward as she knew she should hate him for practically forcing himself on her, but she didn't. She couldn't stop staring at his handsome profile and with a blushing face, she took his hand. Mousse was surprised to feel her small hand slip tentatively slip into his own, but tightened his around it and held hands with her until they reached her door.

"Will I see you again?" she said feeling somewhat shy.

"I have to drop the salve off for you tonight" he reminded her.

"Oh okay" she said awkwardly and darted forward to kiss his cheek and then darted inside, still feeling the softness of his porcelain skin on her lips. Mousse touched his cheek where he could still feel the ghost of her kiss and blushed. He felt confused about her reaction to him and about his own towards her.

Kodachi gasped when she first saw the oni, but then remembered what Mousse had told her and relaxed and opened her mouth. The blue stream being pulled from her was unpleasant, but was over soon when it was regurgitated back into her with a look of disgust on the oni's face. She flipped it the finger just before it faded from view and then went back to sleep, dreaming about boys with jade green eyes and long hair.

Shampoo almost started sobbing when the oni came for her. "Please no more. I barely able work as waitress today, people call me bumbling fool and drunken idiot"

"You knew my terms when you contacted me and you keep on directing me to people who aren't virgins. The only stipulation that I had, was it had to be a virgin sacrifice and that only one who is, is you" it explained. Shampoo sobbed while it took more of her life force. She went to stand up to get a drink of water after it left, but couldn't.

"Great-grandmother!" she cried in a panicked voice as loud as she could; that wasn't very loud.


	8. Shampoo

One more chapter to go, it is called Aftermath and is just a quick summary of what happens to our characters a couple months in the future. It is rather sappy and done with a Christmas holidays theme. What can I say, there are damned Christmas lights everywhere and the holiday spirit is sneaking up on me. Guess I'll have to put up my black Christmas tree with Halloween themed decorations. Sid the Goth!

Btw, thanks to those who have reviewed.

******

Ranma and Mousse were surprised when Cologne summoned them to the Neko Hanten. Mousse was reluctant to go as he felt that he'd been betrayed by them and didn't really wish to see them. His feelings towards Shampoo were those of bitterness and resentment, given that she had said that she wished for him to die.

"Are you coming Mousse? I can go on my own if you want" Ranma volunteered.

"No I'm going, Cologne's still my tribal leader no matter what and therefore I have to obey her summons" Mousse explained.

They were met at the door by a grave looking Cologne "son-in-law, you came. I'm glad of it because Shampoo's in danger and you need to act fast" she said and led them into Shampoo's room. Both boys gasped to see her lying only semi-conscious on her bed, Ranma recognized the dead look in her eyes from his dealings with Mousse in the cave.

"The oni" he said and Mousse nodded.

Mousse turned to Cologne "it's the same oni that was attacking me isn't it?"

"Yes Mu Tzu, it has been draining her life force for weeks. But there's a difference between the attacks on you and the attacks on her. She's the one who set it on you, apparently once you were saved, she's been sending after other people of her acquaintanceship. However they proved not to be virgins, so it returned to feed from her pure soul every night" Cologne explained.

"It was her!" Mousse cried; his mind was in turmoil that the woman he'd loved for most of his life offered to sacrifice him as if he were disposable as a Kleenex. "Whatever for?" he demanded.

"She wanted Ranma to fall in love with her and the oni promised her he would if he got a proper sacrifice. She chose you because she knew you had to be a virgin in your blind devotion to her"

Mousse could only look, with a mixture of disgust and pity, at the semi-comatose girl "She actually wanted to murder all those people for a silly crush?" he asked sadly.

"Mousse are you okay?" Ranma asked.

"No I'm not okay, she tried to kill me" he snapped. "How could you do that?" he shouted to her. He felt like throttling her, he wanted to rip out her lavender hair by the roots; he wanted to destroy her deceptively beautiful face and stomp on her perfect body until there was nothing left. Shampoo swam back into consciousness just long enough to shrink from his rage.

Cologne touched him in a surprisingly consoling way "your anger won't solve anything for now, that can be dealt with after her life is spared. I can assure you that this won't go unpunished and that you shall receive retribution" she told him and then turned to Ranma. "Ranma as you are her Amazon husband, according to tribal law, it's up to you to take her virginity"

"W-what" Ranma stammered in shock.

"The oni has been feasting on her because she's a virgin and most likely her life will be forfeit tonight. However it won't want her life force and will return it to her, if she isn't a virgin upon its arrival. Once she gets her life force back, then I have a spell to read that should seal it back in its dimension" she said.

Ranma looked from one to the other and then at Shampoo "Mousse, I can't do this. I promised Akane I would never have sex with another girl" he said with a pleading look in his blue eyes.

Cologne's head snapped up "you are with Miss Tendo now and have pledged yourself to her? These are grave tidings indeed"

"Yes he has and that severs all claim to him that Shampoo ever had as he's an outsider. Check tribal law about that!" Mousse snapped.

Cologne looked at him "well that leaves you free to claim her as her substitute husband as she's incapacitated. You must do this Mousse; you can't let the future leader die. Besides you've always wanted her" Cologne pleaded with him not as a leader, but as a great-grandmother whose great-granddaughter was dying before her eyes.

Mousse laughed bitterly "So isn't this ironic, you refused to even consider the idea of my marrying Shampoo before. You headed me off at ever turn when I even came close to winning her heart and becoming your son-in-law, yet offered that title freely to an outsider. You called me worthless and an embarrassment to the tribe. Yet now I do have a worth and all that it is, is that I have a cock to fuck your great-grandmother with. I will do this because I can't let her die, but after this I want you both to return to China. I never want to see you again and I especially don't want to see this bitch again" Mousse said.

"Then you don't want Shampoo anymore?" Cologne asked, wondering why Mousse was acting so different. She realized that he now had become the sort of man that Shampoo wanted and now he didn't want her.

"She can go to hell for all I care. I'm not returning with you, I have better things to do with my time than spend my life being bossed around by women and told I'm worthless. Like you've always done Granny" he snapped at her.

"You will speak with respect to your elder's boy" she snapped.

"Keep it up and she dies a virgin" Mousse said threateningly. "Now get out of here, I have to fuck your great-granddaughter" Mousse snapped. He was full of anger and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He glared at Shampoo as all his illusions about her shattered. He no longer saw the pretty young girl he played with, the beautiful young woman she'd become or pictured how their children would look. All he saw was a heartless, conniving, spoiled bitch. He mourned that his life used to revolve around this ungrateful woman.

Seeing the fire in his eyes, Cologne said "please do this for me because I love her" she requested. "Don't hurt her" she said and departed, taking Ranma with her.

Mousse sigh and bent to the task of undressing Shampoo and took in the sight of her fully nude body for the first time in his life. He admired the way that her lavender hair draped prettily around her adorable curves all the way to her rump. She was delicately, yet powerfully built, her skin pale and smooth. Her breasts were round and firm with large red upstanding nipples; her waist was slim above the gentle slop of her hips and tapered to slimly powerful legs that terminated in small, well tended feet. She was a beautiful in her first bloom of youth. She looked both alluring and innocent at the same time, yet Mousse felt revulsion at the idea of touching her. All he could see was her corrupted soul and scheming ways. Shampoo tried protesting weakly, but lacked the strength to even cover herself against his probing eyes.

"Sorry Shampoo, this is for your own good" he said and stripped himself. Her eyes went wide to see a naked man before her.

She shivered and made an eeping sound when he placed his hands on the curves of her breasts. Mousse felt sick, even though he'd pretty much been ordered to do this, this was rape pure and simple. He forced himself lean forward and suck on her nipples, trailing his tongue around them lazily, trying to arouse himself. His fingers stroked downwards and combed through her soft tangle of lavender pubic hair.

"Mousse stop" she pleaded to feel his hands so close to her pussy. Then cried out when a finger dipped into the top of her slit to caress her clit, her face went red with shame to be handled this way by someone she thought of as weak and inferior.

"I'm sorry but this is necessary" he replied and kissed down her body, each kiss was punctuated by a soft 'aiyi' and a sharp gasp when fingers spread her virgin lips widely open and a hot tongue was thrust into her core. Shampoo moaned in distress at the mounting pleasure as Mousse ate her thoroughly and meticulously out, leaving no inch untasted. He nibbled on her clit while he explored the dark wet silk of her still virgin channel. He could feel her juices flowing heavily into his mouth, yet he wasn't aroused himself. Until he closed his eyes and pretended that the girl he was with had grey eyes and dark hair, then he had no trouble achieving an erection. He redoubled his efforts and forced Shampoo to the orgasm that she'd been trying to fight off.

He didn't even wait for her to finish and quickly moved up her body. He took her with one quick thrust, she cried out and then whimpered. Mousse paused and allowed her time to get used to him; he wanted nothing more then to pound his hatred into her. He wanted her to hurt the way she'd hurt him. He wanted each brutal thrust to pay her back for her rejection of him, every insult she'd visited upon him, her lack of love for him, everything he'd ever suffered at her hands. So long he'd waited to be in this body and now that he was, he wanted to be anywhere else. Yes, she was tight and wet, but to him she felt as tainted as her soul. He moved slowly inside her and barely noticed when her cries became those of pleasure. Soon she was moving with him as much as she was able to. She moaned in distress when she came again, hating her body's betrayal of her and Mousse equally. He came inside her in most grim and cheerless orgasm that he'd ever had and then pulled out of her immediately, she made a noise. He felt soiled and used. He looked down at his bloodstained cock and thought about how many deaths it had prevented. He vowed that the next time that he had sex it would be with someone he loved and that he would be secure in the knowledge that they felt the same way about him.

He and Ranma sat with her until the oni arrived to feed, however one taste of her caused it to vomit her tainted soul back into her defiled body, then Cologne read the spell. It seemed to be trapped in the air and struggled against unseen bonds, then vanished from sight. Everyone waited breathlessly while Shampoo stood up.

"Great-Grandmother how dare let Mousse have Shampoo!" she cried.

"It was for your own good child. He was only following orders" Cologne said. "Mousse, technically she was defeated by you and therefore you can marry her if you want. It might be good in case she's pregnant from this encounter" Cologne intoned and glared at Shampoo when she huffed in outrage.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't want to pollute my gene pool with trash like her. I used a condom" he said looking smugly at the annoyed Shampoo.

"Trash! Shampoo not trash, she is future leader" she cried indignantly.

"Not my leader. I feel sorry for the tribe when you take over" Mousse snarled back.

"You ridiculous and weak, glad you leave" Shampoo said.

"At least I didn't try to kill half of Nerima" Mousse snarled.

"You should have died" she snarled back. "But some stupid girl fuck you. Who did?" she demanded.

"I did" said Ranma. "I had sex with him in my female form" he explained.

Shampoo looked horrifyingly back and forth between the two boys "not true, can't be. My Airen with stupid duck boy, no!" she cried. Shampoo hadn't been improved in any way because she was the one who was controlling the oni.

"It is true" Ranma said "and I never want to see you again either. You almost killed my girlfriend" he hissed at her.

Shampoo turned pale "girlfriend?"

"Akane Tendo" Mousse said then turned to Cologne "we made a bargain and now you must honour it"

She bowed "we shall return to China and she will be tried" she said. "What will you do?" she asked him.

"I shall remain here until Nabiki returns from college and then will travel perhaps. I won't be returning to the tribe, my future isn't there" he said.

"Very well, good luck Mu Tzu" she said. "Come Shampoo, its time to start packing" she commanded.

"But great-grandmother, what about Airen?" Shampoo whined.

"Shut up child, he's no longer yours. We'll be lucky if you marry at all now that you aren't a virgin anymore" she pointed out. Mousse and Ranma left, but not before they left their completed list for Shampoo to find, so she would know who 'saved' the virgins of Nerima. On a whim Mousse signed it The Virginator.

Mousse was surprised when he got another summons from Kuno, this time he met him in less formal setting; the main sitting room.

"Hello Kuno-kun, I understand that you wanted to see me?" Mousse said.

"Yes, Mu Tzu I have a favour to ask of you" Kuno said.

"When did you learn how to pronounce my name correctly?" asked a startled Mousse.

"My sister, Kodachi made me learn how, stating that it was rude not to take the time to. Which brings me to my point; when are you going to ask her on a date?" Kuno said bluntly.

Mousse stopped short, he couldn't stop thinking about her. "Why would you wish me to?" he asked cautiously.

"Because she seems quite smitten and won't shut up about you. It's irritating" Kuno said with a frown.

"Well I like her but, she a little....." Mousse stopped, struggling to find a way to describe her that wasn't insulting.

"Nuts?" Kuno suggested. "She isn't like that anymore. After the oni attack she became like how she used to be before she hit puberty; she's now sweet and shy. Meaning that she's been mooning around and waiting for you to call" Kuno explained rolling his eyes. "Do you like her?"

Mousse thought about it, of all the females he'd slept with she was the one that he'd felt a deeper connection with "I really don't know her, but I like what little I do know" he admitted.

"Then try going out on a couple dates with her and see what develops. Please, I'm desperate. Look, we don't go in for arranged marriages like some of other wealthy families do. She's single and can date whomever she wants as long as they're decent and treat her nicely. I believe that of you"

"I can hardly afford to take her out in the style she deserves" Mousse said cautiously.

"I don't think she cares where you take her. I swear, if I have to hear one more time about how pretty your eyes are or how soft your hair, I might marry you myself" Kuno said and laughed when Mousse blushed. He led him to a door in back of the house "this is the private entrance to Kodachi's wing, the lock's digital and the code is 0666. Of course I would never tell that to Kodachi's boyfriend for fear that he might sneak in to spend time with her at nights. Good thing you aren't her boyfriend and don't know that the code is 0666" he said shrewdly and Mousse blushed again.

"So you really think I should ask her out?" he asked one more time.

"I'm begging you to" the other boy replied. "She's out in the garden feeding Mr. Green Turtle, you can ask her right now" he suggested hopefully.

"Oh okay" Mousse said and was directed to the garden. He smiled to see her wearing a long black skirt and red sweater that matched the ribbon in her ponytail. Her dark hair shone in the sun as she sat beside a bucket of raw meat. Mousse frowned at this part and wondered what it was for, she turned to face him and her eyes went wide.

"Mu Tzu?" she said shyly.

"Yes, your brother said you wanted to see me" Mousse replied.

That she had changed was proven when her face turned bright red "w-why'd he do that?" she asked, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"He said that you'd developed a crush on me" he replied.

She seemed to turn even a deeper red and stammered "ever since we....well you know, I can't stop thinking about you" she admitted and laughed nervously. Mousse smiled that her laugh was much more pleasing now.

He sat beside her "I would like to take you on a date, but you have to understand something first. I'll never be the macho sort like Ranma, Ryoga or even your brother. I was raised to be a house-husband, is the best way of describing it I guess. The females are dominate in our society and I'm accustomed to following orders from them, I'm not saying that I don't speak my mind when I find them unreasonable. So I'm more of the sensitive type with women. However I'm a skilled martial artist and can protect anyone of mine" he explained.

"Those sound like pleasing traits for a husband. Do you plan to have children?" Kodachi inquired.

"Tonight?" he asked. She blushed and giggled again. "I want four of them eventually" he replied.

"I'm sure that Shampoo will make a wonderful mother" she said, remembering of his love for her.

"I'm single" he replied. "I realize now that it would have never worked with her"

"Well who are you going to have four children with then?" she asked somewhat flirtatiously. "It would be rather difficult to have them on your own"

He turned to look at her, noticing how lovely she was, even her smile had become more genuine and tender and her grey eyes clear of madness "I guess I shall have to find someone on my travels" he replied.

She pouted at this "you're leaving?" she said sadly.

Mousse shrugged "once Nabiki returns from America and Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome return from their training trip, the place is going to get kind of cramped and I really should seek my destiny" he explained.

"Have you ever thought it might be here?" she asked.

"I don't know, I have friends here now I suppose, but nothing else to keep me here" he teased.

"What about me?" she cried indignantly, then covered her mouth and blushed. She gasped when she was suddenly on his lap.

"What about you? My aren't we being demanded? I haven't even asked you on a date yet and you're already acting like you're my girlfriend" he teased.

She swallowed nervously "are you going to ask me out?"

"I'd planned on it, but I'm not sure now seeing how bossy you're being" he teased her again. She opened her mouth to protest and he covered it with his own. She relaxed into his kiss and wrapped her arms around him. They kissed until their lips felt numb and reluctantly parted. "Now can I take you to dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Sure, I just have to feed Mr. Green Turtle first" she said and heaved the bucket into the pond. Mousse paled when a crocodile leaped into the air.

"That's Mr. Green Turtle!" he cried.

"What's the matter, do you not like exotic pets?" she asked innocently.

"I don't like ones that can eat me" he said, eyeing the chomping jaws nervously.

"Good, then you know what will happen if you try and leave me" she said demurely.

Mousse looked back at her and realized it was going to be a real adventure to date her and welcomed the challenge, crocodiles, strange family members and all.


	9. Aftermath

Warning: pure unadulterated sap ahead.

This is supposed to take place two months later

******

Dr. Tofu and Kasumi

Dr. Tofu threw an admiring glance at his new wife, they had had a rather small wedding one month after they'd become engaged and had comfortably settled into his house. Kasumi had left her father's house and Soun had been forced to get a housekeeper after her departure, a rather sore point between Dr. Tofu and himself. However everyone else had supported the idea, as they understood that the newly wedding couple needed time alone.

She wore a red sweater with a pattern of white snowflakes on it and a pair of black slacks. Her outfit was causal and completely respectable for a doctor's young wife, yet she still looked alluring. The only jewelry she wore was her gold wedding ring.

Dr. Tofu held her waist while she stood on the step stool to put the angel on top of the Christmas tree and then helped her down. It was their first Christmas together as husband and wife and to celebrate they had his mother, Kitty over for dinner. They had decided to decorate the tree after dinner, so that she could help and then they would each open one present.

Kasumi smiled as her husband handed her his present and kissed him softly for the gold necklace of intertwined snowflakes. She lifted her lustrous hair for him to fasten it around her neck. He smiled when her eyes shone with happiness.

She blushed when he raved over her present of a new black gi and then said "I have another present for you, but you can't unwrap it yet" she teased.

Dr. Tofu blushed at what she was implying in front of his mother "I guess that I'll unwrap it later" he reasoned.

She frowned "Actually, it won't be ready for about eight more months"

Dr. Tofu being a doctor, quickly deduced what she meant..........and fainted.

Kasumi gasped in surprise and leaned over her prone husband "Ono?" she questioned.

Kitty glanced up from sipping her tea and said "he'll be fine in a few minutes; his father had the same reaction when I told him" she said and causally returned to her tea.

Ryoga and Ukyou

Ryoga and Ukyou had decided to host a full western-style turkey Christmas dinner and invite Ryoga's parents to introduce them to Ukyou. They had bought all the makings for the turkey, stuffing, gravy, biscuits, corn, brandied yams and yule log cake for dessert. They spent all day long chopping, peeling and stuffing. That part had mystified Ryoga "you have to stuff it where? I'm not sure I want to eat something that comes out of a turkey's butt"

Ukyou was nervous about meeting her boyfriend's parent and hoped that her teal blue sweater dress was appropriate. She smiled at Ryoga while he stuffed the bird with strong, capable hands. He still wore the same clothes almost everyday since they had started living together, but at least they were no longer wrinkled. Ukyou's iron saw to that. On impulse she hugged him around the waist. He smiled, turning laughing eyes on her "What are you doing?" he asked his beloved girlfriend.

"You're so cute" she said giving his tight buns a quick squeeze, causing him to blush.

"Don't do that in front of my parents" he mockingly warned.

"No, I'll just have to wait until we go to bed" Ukyou said, giving him a come hither look.

"None of that now! Come on, you promised you would set the table if I stuffed bird ass" he reminded her. "You should go do it now, my parents will be here soon" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She grumbled, but set the table and then realized there was something missing "Honey, we forgot to get cranberry sauce" she called to him

Ryoga frowned "they should carry it at the convenience store a couple streets over. I'll get my coat and go buy it" he suggested. He got his coat and then was stopped at the door for an urgent kiss. "What was that for?" he asked dreamily, still intoxicated by the kiss.

"I just wanted to kiss you goodbye incase you got lost and ended up in Scotland" Ukyou teased.

"I haven't got lost for months; I'll be right back" he said and slipped into the busy, holiday crowd.

Ukyou slipped the turkey into the oven and turned around when the door opened and Ryoga came in with a can of cranberry sauce. She gasped when she grabbed into a hungry kiss this time.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I wanted to kiss you hello as I didn't get lost" he replied with a wide smile.

Akane and Ranma

Ranma was in Akane's room unwrapping two presents that she'd given him. He frowned when one turned out to be a pair of sheer underwear. He waved his hand inside the material; he could see it right through the fabric. He looked at her questioningly and turned to the other package. He frowned again when it contained panties and a bra made of the same mesh material, along with a pair of sheer thigh highs. He smiled sexily when he got wise to her game and held them both up.

Akane cupped her chin with her right hand and seemed to consider, then pointed at the panties and bra and handed him the glass of cold water that she'd retrieved earlier. He slowly and seductively removed his clothes then took the glass and tilted it over his head. She shivered when to cold water hardened her nipples and dripped seductively from her unbound red hair. Wordlessly she took the lingerie from Akane and wiggled into the panties and thigh highs and then fastened on the bra. Akane licked her lips at the pink nipples peeking sweetly through the bra and the tasty looking whorls of red hair.

"Like what you see?" asked girl type Ranma, striking a sexy pose as she silently thanked kami for blessing him/her with such a beautiful and kinky fiancée.

Akane answered her by tackling Ranma onto the bed and starting to rub her clit through the panties.

"I'll say" she said with a wolfish smile "first I'm going to get you off in this form and then I'm going to get you off in your other one" Akane said indicating the whistless electric kettle that she'd already plugged in. She pulled the panties down Ranma's softly rounded tone thighs and took them off of her. Akane pushed her legs apart and spread her fiancée's sweet pussy lips. Ranma moaned in anticipation at the feeling of Akane's warm breath ghosting against her moist lips.

Shampoo and Mouthwash

Shampoo stared at her husband distastefully; yes he was extremely strong and had easily defeated her. However, he was also the stupidest and the ugliest man in the village. He was actually the fourth man that she'd married; the other three had been extremely handsome and well built, they had had their marriage to her annulled when they discovered she wasn't a virgin. Mouthwash had no such compunction and was extremely proud of his beautiful wife and loved having sex with her, a lot. The fact that she was the ex-leader of the tribe was an aphrodisiac to him. Being taken out of the line of succession had been Shampoo's decided punishment for her crimes. She had also become the tribal laughingstock for trying so hard to gain an inferior male, and an outsider to boot!

Shampoo lay back as her husband pounded himself into her for the third time that day

with no grace or style or concern for her pleasure. She just let him, it was easier to give in when he became demanding. His grunts reminded her of a pig and she felt faintly sick to her stomach as she had for most mornings lately. She gasped slightly when he began suckling greedily upon her sensitive nipples and prayed it would be over soon. She moaned when he his clumsy thrusts tore an orgasm from her unwilling body. He squealed and came, collapsing heavily on top of her. As he panted in her ear, she thought about Mousse and really, really wished that she'd never rejected him.

A/N Did you really think I'd let her get off scot free?

Mousse and Kodachi

Mousse had taken Dr. Tofu up on his offer to rent him the apartment above his clinic. The rent was low, actually way too low in Mousse's opinion; the place was a small one bedroom that was more then adequate for his purposes. He'd furnished it simply with cast offs from Dr. Tofu's own house that he'd insisted he didn't need. Mousse was certain that his boss had offered it to him, to allow him a private place to take his girlfriend. Mousse had decided to remain in Nerima and had even started going to night school to finish his high school and he had started saving for college. Dr. Tofu was certain that he could get him a scholarship. His salary was more then adequate for his low key lifestyle and was glad that his wealthy girlfriend had simple tastes and refused to let him spend his money on expensive things for her. He was allowed to buy her flowers and candy and that was about it.

Tonight they were celebrating the Christmas holidays at his place as he'd made her dinner. Kodachi looked around the small apartment; it was sparse but perfect for Mousse. She looked at the permanent pile of weapons in the corner, where he placed the ones that needed repair or cleaning. Then she looked he man opposite her, he wore a green shirt and black jeans that looked great on him. She'd managed to convince him to wear different clothes once in a while; she was certain there were still weapons hidden in these clothes though. She thought about the elaborate dinner that was going on at home as she ate the Chinese food he'd prepared and decided she liked it better here. After they were done eating, he handed her a small velvet box.

"It's a gift in honour of our first Christmas together" Mousse explained.

He smiled at her slight look of disappointment that the box contained a necklace and not a ring. It was a silver necklace on delicate chain with an oval jade pendant, the pendant itself was surrounded by a delicate silver swirls. "It's beautiful" she said as he put it on her.

He hugged her from behind and whispered into her shell of an ear "in china you give jade to someone you love"

She turned in his arms and said "you mean?" with hope in her voice.

"I love you Kodachi Kuno" he said want watched as joy shone in her eyes.

"I love you too!" she cried and then desire coursed through her. "Does this mean you'll finally sleep with me again? I understand and support your vow, but a girl has needs" she said. She was rewarded by him scooping her up and rushing her to the bedroom with a growl, she giggled all the way.

A/N Sid (me) grins evilly and types LEMON

Hours later, the two tousled brunettes were nestled contentedly on Mousse's futon; both were completely sated, for now. Mousse pulled Kodachi tighter against him and said "I wonder how one says a grateful prayer to an oni?" he mused, thinking about all the couples that it had created in its quest for virginity.

Kodachi cocked her head and said "how about this: we of the onied thank you, dear oni for the gifts that you bestowed upon us that allowed us the transform into better people. We hope you're happy wherever you are and hope to never see you again. How was that?" she asked.

Mousse laughed and said "you certainly have a way with words"

"Yes, I'm very talented with my mouth" she commented, sliding down Mousse's body to the boy's absolute delight.

Nabiki and Kuno

Nabiki and Kuno were at a private party in Las Vegas; they'd been everywhere that evening. They'd seen shows, wandered in and out of parties and joined revelers from all over the world in celebrating New Years Eve. Everyone was in a fantastic mood and both Nabiki and Kuno had received hugs from total strangers many times that night and returned them all enthusiastically. This happy mood was aided by the glasses of champagne that they had had. Both of them looked older then their ages, so no one even thought to ask when they handed them the complimentary glasses.

Kuno studied the beautiful, but tipsy woman at his side. The red rinse had washed out and her hair was back to her original colour, though she'd liked the red and had gotten red highlights. She wore a short red chiffon strapless party dress what had a kind of nineteen fifties look to and had had her hair done into an elaborate updo at the hotel beauty salon. Her hair had been pulled up into a complex knot with some tendrils surrounding her pretty face and red fascinator had been added to one side. She looked very sophisticated, he'd known her since she was a little girl and he wondered when she'd become the gorgeous young woman in front of him. She smiled back at him, thinking along those same lines. She pulled him close and got up on her tiptoes to kiss him; he kissed her back and felt his heart soar.

"Are you having fun?" he had to shout at her even though she was only inches away.

"Of course" she yelled back and giggled "let's go for a walk" she suggested.

They ended up strolling hand in hand, down The Strip, gazing at all the lights with her wearing his tuxedo jacket. "So Nabiki, are you ready to officially commit to being my girlfriend?" Kuno asked with a shy smile.

Nabiki indicated to a wedding chapel "how much of a commitment are you looking for?" she asked.

Kuno stopped in his tracks "surely you don't mean?"

"Why not, we're both eighteen and can legally get married here without parental consent, we have valid id, the court house that issues the licenses is open until midnight and then we just have to choose a chapel. You know that we're going to do this anyway. Why wait?" she said persuasively. "Besides, we've both been accepted to Tokyo Uni and plan to live together anyway" she said with a shrug.

"But don't you want a proper wedding?" he asked.

"We can have one of those later; which is going to be a nightmare between the society pages reporters following us around and all the crazy planning involved, we won't have any fun. This one here will just be about us" she explained. "What do you say Kuno Baby, do you want to marry me or are you too much of chicken?"

"Let's go get married woman" he challenged and they scurried off to the court house, trying to make it in time.

The stood before a Bella Lugosi imitator in bemusement while his white clad brides served as their witnesses. Nabiki clutched a red crystal bouquet that a bride going after them had loaned her. Her English had improved enough that she was able to get the gist of what the fanged officient required her to do and Kuno knew how to speak the language. It only took ten minutes for heir of the Kuno family fortune to marry the former scam artist. Just as they were told to kiss, they heard people in the street shouting "Happy New Years!"

Kuno smiled at his new wife and bent to kiss her "Happy New Years Mrs. Kuno" he whispered and claimed her for life.

FIN


End file.
